


Flicker

by TrinityRaven (orphan_account)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Omega Verse, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrinityRaven
Summary: Omegas weren't supposed to have strong magic. Omegas were supposed to be submissive and passive. There were ALWAYS exceptions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Syaoron (with an O) is the older twin. While Syaoran is the younger twin and the one we know and love from CCS and TRC aka the one that's in love with Sakura. I hope that is not confusing. FML.
> 
> Also Fai is Fai and Yuui is Yuui. None of this name change. So the Fai that we know in TRC is Fai in this story. Christ CLAMP. You and your names and twins and shit...

Being magic and adhering to societal rules was not an easy thing. This world worked on a complex system of checks and balances, especially in a world of Alphas and Omegas. Usually...USUALLY the Omegas have magic as passive as their kind. But there were exceptions. There were ALWAYS exceptions. And Omegas that were exceptions were not treated well and faced loneliness.

Fai D. Fluorite was such an exception. Not that anybody but the Fluorite family knew. Fai was an Omega magician with exceptional power. The power to destroy. To protect himself, his Alpha twin Yuui, would scent him daily and used his own magic to amplify the scent to the point that it completely masked his own Omega pheromones. Suppressants were used on a regular basis to ensure that his heats would not bother him.

It would have been all fine. Yuui would have his adorable twin brother all to himself. Fai would be safe from ostracization and heartbreak and they could run their shop of flowers and incense together until the end of days. It was the only non destructive magic Fai knew. He could grow things and make wonderful herbs to dry so that others could smoke or burn and receive magical properties. 

Yes it would have been fine...if fate didn’t have other plans. Plans in the name of Kurogane Suwa.

A magician himself, Kurogane was a weapons craftsman. Forging and enchanting. Despite the modern world they now lived in, magical weapons were still used. They were necessary to fight off dangerous magical creatures that ordinary weapons couldn’t handle. It wasn’t just weapons though. At least he didn’t call them weapons. He made staves and wands and other forms that his fellow magicians could use to channel their magic. Kurogane had several, in each of his own custom tools. For daily purposes, he carried a silver wand in the form of a dragon. His beloved Ginryuu.

He stepped into the small shop, greeted by a smiling blonde. “Uh...hi…” He breathed in and almost winced at the overwhelming Alpha scent. Kurogane looked the male over. Almost six feet easily. He was tall like an Alpha but lithe and pretty like an omega. Reeked like an Alpha too. Almost disgustingly so. His neck was unmarked. But Kurogane remained unsure.

“Welcome sir! Are you just looking? Or are you looking for something specific?” The blonde asked, moving to come around the counter to help him. “Oh my apologies, I am Fai Flourite. My brother, Yuui, is in the back working on more incense.” He bowed as he introduced himself.

“Hnn...I work in a forge and the clients that I have waiting complain of the scent of their products and the waiting room. I don’t need anything fancy. Just to lower the intensity of the scent.”

“Sure.” Fai nodded in understanding and guided Kurogane over to some incense. He swallowed. Suppressants or not, he couldn’t deny that Kurogane had an amazing smell. Pheromones mixed with smoke and a hint of iron. Of sweat and ash. Why would anybody hate this smell? He shook it off and grabbed a few sticks of different scents and lit one. “We do have a line of scents specifically crafted to tone down intense scents or foul smelling environments. We do have one crafted for scent of smoke but it more pertains to cigarette or tobacco smoke than that of a forge.” He explained. “It may be just a tad extra, but we can make a bundle specifically for your work area. Just a quick trip to your shop to get an idea of what the smells are and we can craft something.”

“Like I said, I don’t need anything fancy. If you’ve got something to cover up the smell of something burning it will suffice.”

Fai nodded and picked out a specific scent. “This one.” He lit it with a match and it made Kurogane curious. Fai picked up on the curiosity and chuckled. “The more natural the flame is the better it will burn and the better the scent.”

“I see. Not a fire magician huh?”

“Nope. I’m a plant one. I grow the flowers for the flower shop and the other plants and herbs for the incense and pipes. Brother is the one that intensifies the charms and scents of the plants I grow.”

“I see. Your brother is a catalyst magician then? He’s an Omega?”

“Eh? There’s nothing passive about a catalyst magician. The ability to amplify spells is far from such a thing. He can be quite dangerous. An Omega as a catalyst would cause a great imbalance in the world. If the wrong Alpha got a hold of an omega with that ability, it would be rather devastating. No. My brother is every ounce the Alpha that I am.”

“It’s rare for there to be twin Alphas or even Omegas.”

“But possible.” Fai countered.

“Twin Alphas would be incredibly destructive. Yet you two make a shop for flowers and incense.” Kurogane narrowed his eyes at Fai, not buying it.

The blonde shivered a little and stepped back when the man stepped forward. “There is nothing wrong with that, sir. If you think that we’re malicious, I can assure you that our incense and flowers are harmless to anybody save for those who suffer allergies.”

“Fai?” The two of them turned to the back of the store to see Fai’s doppelgänger.

Kurogane breathed again. The same scent. Same scent. Do twins have the same scent? He wouldn’t know. He’s never met twins before. He stepped away from Fai as the other’s eyes pierced him with protective ferocity. Something wasn’t right. Protective twins were fine and dandy but...this was too protective. Especially if they were both Alphas.

“Is everything alright? Your aura…”

“Ah...I’m fine Yuui. I was just explaining to a customer here that not all Alphas seek destruction. Some of them are content with running a small flower and incense shop.” Fai explained, relaxing as Kurogane turned to face the twin. He approached the other and grabbed his collar, leaning in close to breathe in the scent.

“There’s no distinction between your scents. Are all twins like this?” He asked, voice low like a rumble. “If you’re hiding something illegal, I’m not the kind of man to remain silent.”

“Your nose is good. Usually they can’t pick up on that kind of thing in a place like this.” Yuui gave a mischievous smirk, grabbing Kurogane’s collar in return.

“What’re you hiding?”

“Is it illegal for my brother and I to provide each other comfort when one of us is rutting? It’s what siblings do after all right?”

“Depends on what you mean by comfort.”

“We don’t have sex. We’re better than that. But brother lets me scent him when I’m at my peak. And with my kind of magic, it pretty much overwrites his own.” Yuui pulled away and smiled. “That’s all.”

“Hn...fine. I’ll take the incense you lit for me. I think it’ll do.” Kurogane let go of Yuui and looked at Fai.

“Yes sir.” Fai nodded and hurried, giving him a bundle of ten. “Each stick lasts three days. So this will last you a month. If you’re happy with how it works then please, feel free to come back and buy more.” Fai checked him out and handed him a small bag with the sticks. “And since this is your first buy here, you get a complimentary holder. Thank you very much.” He smiled at him and Kurogane glared.

When he left, Fai let out a sigh. “Thank you, Yuui.”

“I will always come when your aura spikes like that. What an intimidating Alpha though.”

“Y-yeah…” Fai swallowed a little. “I need to take another suppressant.”

“Another?” Yuui turned and followed his brother upstairs where they lived. Above the store. “Are you alright?”

“Mnn...his scent was...his scent was amazing, Yuui. Of ash and steel. Sweat. Smoke. Flames. And he was so tall. Muscular. He works in a forge so he has to be strong.”

“Fai.” Yuui spoke firm as he took off his shirt and gave it to his brother. “More.”

“But…”

“If we use your natural scent everyone will know you’re an Omega. And if you mate...your suppressed powers will come out. We can’t let that happen. I can’t lose you.” Yuui explained, touching his brother’s cheek.

“If we make it stronger then even Alphas with normal noses will take notice. Can’t you change the scent up a little bit? Make it my own. If that Alpha comes back and I still smell like you, he’ll question it. Even if he doesn’t know your cycle, he knows its monthly and if he comes back before then…it wouldn’t be strange for twins to smell kind of similar but have a little bit of a unique scent right? Maybe I should go visit the Li twins. I haven’t seen them in a while. They might know more.” Fai sighed, breathing in his brother’s shirt.

“That might be an idea. Mom and Dad died when we were still young. Before our scents developed more. So I just held on on Mom’s wish to scent you. To keep you safe.” Yuui took back his shirt and put it back on. “See them tomorrow morning. Talk to Syaoron.”

Nodding, Fai pulled out his phone and started to text.

_Syaoron,_

_Coffee tomorrow morning? A question about twins._

He sent the message and waited before getting a buzz back.

_Can’t you just ask me on text?_

Fai sighed and chuckled, but he knew how the elder Li twin operated.

_Awww but I miss you? Plus Yuui hit his peak rut over the weekend…_

_Your point?_

_Well I know you. You’re so much of a passive Omega that you can’t bring yourself to be around him, but you LOVE it when I reek like him. Just thought you’d like to get your regular dose of Yuui’s scent. You can cuddle me and everything._

_Fine. 8 am. The usual place._

_Roger._

Fai smirked a little. “Got him. Seeing him tomorrow morning.”

“What were you chuckling about?”

“I kind of black mailed him.” Fai hummed a little, having calmed down after breathing in more of Yuui’s scent. He laid down on the floor with a sigh.

“Oh? What kind of secrets are you hiding from me brother?” Yuui smirked, moving to lay on top of him.

He giggled and shook his head, poking his brother’s cheek. “Can’t tell you. It’s not my secret but Syaoron’s. A secret between Omegas. After all. We’ve trusted him and Syaoran to keep ours. So I promised to keep his. It’s only fair, right?”

“I suppose.” Yuui stared at his brother. “The fact that he can read auras is rather rare isn’t it?”

“Yeah. It’s inherited. Though it’s still hit and miss though. The next child may not get it. Syaoran gained the more common inherited trait of elemental magic.” Fai pointed out.

The elder twin hummed. “I’m glad we can trust them. If Syaoron decided to speak up about your aura and powers we’d be in trouble.”

“Would it really be that much trouble?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yuui opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

“I don’t use my powers like that. I’ve suppressed them enough that I should be fine.”

Yuui sighed. “It’s not just to protect you. It’s to protect others.” He explained. “We’ve been through this, Fai.” He rolled off his brother and sat up. “You have destructive magic. Magic that cannot be contained. And being connected to me as a twin...and since I’m a catalyst...it’s even worse.”

“So?”

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “It’s fine when you’re fine. But you’re an Omega. When an Omega is in heat they’re mind is not in a controllable place. Raw instinct takes over. Your guard is down. You can’t focus on controlling your power. It would be even worse if you mated with an Alpha. That raw desire and the loss of the control while in the height of pleasure, especially during climax, could lead you to harm your Alpha.” He gave Fai a very serious look. “It’s fine if it’s rape but if it’s a consensual mating and you hurt them...you can get in a lot of trouble. In that kind of setting, the Alpha could think you’re trying to overpower them. You could be labeled as a menace to society.” Yuui reached out and held Fai’s face, pressing his forehead against his twin’s. “Just stay with me. You’re happy here right? You don’t even have to go through heats.”

“Mnn…” Fai wanted to say he wanted to experience it. Just once. He couldn’t remember his first heat. He wasn’t sure if he ever had his first heat. All he could remember when they got older. When they became teenagers, Yuui worked hard to earn money to get suppressants. Sometimes it was more important than food. 

Fai wanted to feel the rush of smelling an Alpha who was rutting. The light tingles he felt when that forger came in excited him. He wanted to feel more. Fai loved Yuui, more than anything, but he wanted to experience these things that made him him. 

“...yeah. You’re right Yuui.” Fai smiled at him and Yuui let out a relieved sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning a little about twins.

Fai was at the coffee shop at 8 am sharp. He waited outside and checked his phone until he noticed a smaller body out of his peripheral vision. “Ah! Good morning, Syaoron.” He greeted, taking off the scarf he was wearing and wrapped it around the other. The brunette quickly breathed it in and let out a sigh.

“Good morning, Fai.” He greeted, speech muffled a little through the cloth. “He smells as good as always.”

“You’re weird. I don’t know why you don’t just talk to him.”

“He’s obsessed with you. All of his focus is on you.” Syaoron entered the cafe with Fai. “He wouldn’t give me the time of day. You know that.” He said as he ordered his drink. Fai did the same and Fai paid. “So what question do you have about twins?”

Once they got their drinks, Fai made sure they sat away from wandering ears. “Do twins have unique scents?”

Syaoron thought and nodded. “Yeah. A bit. Identical twins especially. But there is a unique touch to them. It’s subtle. The twins can tell of course. The parents can tell too. For Alphas, unless they have a good nose, it’s harder. Unless they spend a lot of time with both of the twins, they won’t be able to tell. I can only tell because of your auras. Syaoran can’t.” He sipped his latte. “Did something happen?”

“I guess? An Alpha came into the shop yesterday and he was rather suspicious. He even pointed out how we smelled the same. Yuui managed to cover it up with his rutting, but if that man becomes a regular…” Fai looked down.

“I’m not sure if you’re worried or excited about that.”

“...Neither am I.” He sipped his own cup and took a bit of the whipped cream on top. “He smelled good. I’ve never seen an Alpha like him.”

“Describe him for me.”

“Tall. Taller than me. Almost a head at least. Black hair, spiky but not gelled. Just naturally like that. His eyes were red. Blood red. Bright and strong. Full of fire. He was tan and muscular. He was built for working a forge.” Fai sighed. “He smelled like fire. Of Earth. Sweat and musk.” He shivered and sighed. “Even with my suppressants I can’t help but tingle when I think about him. I even double dosed last night.”

“...that bad huh?”

Fai nodded. “I want him to come back. I want to smell him more. I want to look at him more.”

Syaoron chuckled. “Holy hell Fai you do got it bad. Well I guess suppressants can only do so much. You may not get your heats but you still have desires.” He smiled at him. “But don’t fret over it. Just keep working like you always do. If he doesn’t know that twins do have a little bit of a unique smell then he probably won’t push the subject so much. IF he comes back that is.” He advised. “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“I see. Thank you Syaoron.”

“Huh? You want to know if twins have unique scents?” Tomoyo looked up at Kurogane from her desk. “It’s not like you to ask something like that.”

“I’m just curious. So used to everyone having their own scent that it was weird.” He shrugged, straightening his back as the young woman stood up from her desk. “And since you’re kind of knowledgeable in all of this stuff given your position, I thought I’d ask.”

“I haven’t met twins myself to know. Most studies about them are in regards to their magic. Not their position or scents. I can only assume that they do have their own scents but hard to distinct. I’m assuming the pair you met was identical, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Then one would assume that they smell similar but subtle distinctions for each one. Unless you have an excellent nose it would be incredibly difficult to distinguish. And if a sibling is protective of the other, then it would be even harder. Much like what my sister did when I was younger.” She shrugged as she put away a few sheets of paper while a few pens were writing on their own on the desk and elsewhere. 

“He said he was helping with his rutting brother. Said they were both Alphas.”

“Ooh a rare pair indeed. Why are you so concerned over them?”

“They run a flower shop and make incense. Just thought it was rather passive given their powers. Plus…” He sighed. “...something felt off about the twin I spoke the most too. He smelled too much like his brother. It was obnoxious. I don’t think he had overactive glands. It was like...trying to hide that he was an Omega and I’m suspicious as to why. They were awfully smiley too.”

“You’re too paranoid.” Tomoyo sighed. “Always suspicious. You were like that with me when I smelled like my sister.” She waved it off. “It’s probably just an overprotective brother.”

“The twin I spoke to can grow plants. That’s not exactly a passive power if he’s an Omega.”

“There’s probably limits as to what he can and cannot grow. If he’s running a flower shop, then it’s probably just flowers and herbs. Some simple spices. I doubt he can grow anything deadly.” She went to him and reached up, making him bend down so she could hold his face. “Honestly. You’re having a hard time adjusting to this common life aren’t you?”

“It’s hard. Going from being your guardian to being a forger.”

“You haven’t stopped being my guardian. Sister just thought it would be something more constructive to do while I’m working in a high security building. You were getting restless a month ago. You are still suspicious but you’re more relaxed now. You would have asked for an investigation if this was a few months ago.” She teased him. “Or are you going easy on them for some reason?” She smirked.

“Tch…” He blushed a little. “I guess I’m more relaxed.”

“I see. Well I can check it out. I’ve been meaning to get some flowers for the office anyways. And what a nice surprise it would be to get a visit from the Princess Tomoyo.” She chuckled a little and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World building~ Worlding building~ OH YEAH!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoyo makes a visit to the twins.

Two days passed before Tomoyo stepped into the shop. “Oh! What delightful scents!”

“Hello! I’ll be with you in just a-oh!” Fai looked up from watering his flowers, almost dropping his can. “You...are...your highness!” He set his watering can down and bowed to her. “It is an honor to meet you, especially in our humble shop. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? Ah! Yuui! Yuui!” He called to his brother. “He must be in the shower. I am sorry.”

She smiled and looked to him before gasping. Tomoyo had the ability to feel and read a person’s magic. The one’s was...overwhelming. But she smiled at him. “I was looking for some flowers and perhaps some incense. A friend of mine recommended this place. I must say it smells delightful and oh! Your flowers are quite bright!” Tomoyo approached him.

As she got closer Fai picked up on that unforgettable scent. It lingered. At first he feared this was that man’s mate. But it wasn’t strong. She knew him. “Um…”

“Yes?” Tomoyo looked up from looking at the flowers.

“Your scent. I...there’s a smell I recognize. I was just wondering if he liked the incense he bought?”

“Oh? Well I can’t say. I don’t visit his forge and he doesn’t talk much.”

“I see. I’m sorry. I’m intruding. I shouldn’t pry.”

Tomoyo giggled a little and touched his face. “There is no need to be nervous. What is your name?”

“Fai Fluorite. My brother’s name is Yuui. Umm...princess...since you know that man did he...ask you to come here?”

She froze for a moment and sighed. “He was concerned by the overwhelming scent you have. I have to say I must agree. You are aware of my abilities, yes?”

Fai swallowed. “You can...read the magic of anybody…” Shit he was in trouble. Yuui was going to be mad.

“Yes. And I can read that you have an overwhelming power within you. Destructive. Strong. The fact that your scent is being masked on top of that...you’re...an Omega aren’t you?”

He shivered a little and looked away. “Please. Don’t let anybody know. Yuui is just trying to protect me. He’s a catalyst so it’s even worse for me. I don’t want to get in trouble. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Please don’t tell anyone. Don’t tell that man. Please…” Fai was shaking and Tomoyo started to approach him but then stepped back. Tears started to fall. “Don’t take me away from Yuui. Don’t take me away from here. I just want to grow flowers, Princess.”

Tomoyo stepped farther away. Fai was emotionally unstable, it seemed, magically unstable too. “Fai I-”

“Fai!” Yuui had some down the steps, bolting to his brother and embracing him. “What’s wrong? You took your suppressants today right? You’re crying!” He turned and glared at Tomoyo. “What did you do to him? Stay back!” He shouted but then Fai gripped his shirt. “Brother?”

“Don’t. She’s Princess Tomoyo.” Fai took in a few deep breaths.

“She’s...why are you here?! We aren’t doing anything wrong! Fai hasn’t hurt anybody! He’s been good...he’s been so good…” Now Yuui was shaking, holding Fai close to him and his own emotional instability only amplified Fai’s own uncontrollable power. 

Tomoyo was shocked. They were good at hiding if this had evaded both her and her sister’s notice. Sighing, she pulled out her wand and formed a ward around them. A bubble. Soft and warm. “It’s okay.” She said to the sniffling twins. “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. I can help you. We won’t separate you two. We don’t close the store. But I can help both of you with your power. To be able to control it even under the worst stress. So that Fai can be who he is.”

“Fai is fine the way he is! He doesn’t need anyone but me! He can stay being a fake Alpha. Heats are so painful and terrible and every Alpha in the vicinity will want to hurt him...we’re fine.” Yuui growled.

“How about you actually ask Fai what he wants? He seems to be more interested.” Tomoyo looked at them, noticing that Fai had settled down more than Yuui had.

Yuui had felt Fai calm and he looked at him. His brother stared at her in shock. “You can...help me control it?” Fai asked, voice soft and shaky. “I can...I can be me?”

“Fai what are you saying?”

“I want to feel it. I want to know what it feels like being an Omega. If I hate it, I’ll go back to taking the suppressants but I want my own scent again. I don’t remember what I smell like anymore.” He curled up a bit into his brother. “Please. Yuui. Let her help me.”

Yuui hesitated, not wanting to let his brother go but...the face Fai had. Such sadness and pain. Did he brother feel trapped? He sighed. “Alright Fai. Okay. Okay.” He finally agreed, settling down with him. Tomoyo removed the ward and smiled.

“I will help you personally. When your shop closes I will come by for an hour to work with him. We don’t live in the dark ages anymore. An Omega with such incredible power should be nurtured, not hidden and suppressed. It’ll take time though. Having suppressed it for so long Fai will have no idea how to control it. But we’ll be careful.” She assured them. “I will have to tell my sister of the situation, of course, but she will be the only other person who knows.”

The twins nodded and Tomoyo bowed to them, making them worried.

“I am sorry I caused you so much stress! I simply came here out of a concern a friend gave me and it turned into this! Ah well I suppose it’s all for the better. At least I can help.”

Fai moved away from Yuui and went to the back of the shop. A flash of green and he returned with a glorious bouquet of flowers. “None of the flowers that we normally sell will do. So...please…” The bouquet was filled with bright pink lilies and blue hydrangeas and soft purple lilacs. “As thanks. It’s on the house.”

Tomoyo took the bouquet, shocked. “You really are strong. To make such beautiful, bright, and healthy flowers and…” She sniffed a bit. “The lilacs smell amazing too. In such a quick time as well. Your power is amazing, Fai!” Tomoyo beamed and bowed to them. “Thank you very much for these! I will make sure they have a nice vase for a home in my office.” He moved to the counter and found a slip of paper. Using her magic she had a pen write down her number and email address. “Here is my contact information. Please keep it safe. But if you ever need to reach me, this is how.” She bowed to them again and the twins bowed back, and she took her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane visits Fai again and requests to further their relationship.

Kurogane came to see her the next day, interested in what she found. “Did you go and see him?” He asked, noticing the beautiful bouquet on her desk.

“Yes. And it was nothing more than an overprotective Alpha brother. There’s nothing to worry about Kurogane.” She smiled at him. “I will be seeing them more though. Just look at how beautiful these flowers are! Fai grew them!”

“Hnn...I see. So there was nothing else?”

“Nope. Fai is just an Omega and his brother is rather protective. That’s all. Can’t blame him. Fai is pretty after all.” She smirked a bit and all she got was a grunt in return. “Oh! He wanted to know how the incense was working for you.”

“Ah...he asked about me?” Kurogane then realized what he said. “It’s...fine. The customers don’t complain about the smell anymore.”

“Good. I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that. I’m surprised he noticed your scent on me. Though with a job like his and his brother’s...you would need a good nose. Or perhaps yours just left an impact on him.”

This made Kurogane blush. “Yeah well…” He didn’t know what to say. As an Alpha he was damn proud that his scent made an impact. Fai was an Omega. A potential mate after all. And he was pretty. Terribly so. But Kurogane was more unconventional in a sense. He liked dating. Getting to know his potential mate. He didn’t like being an uncontrollable animal. And if Fai was taking suppressants then his first heat would be strong. But he did want to see him again. To know what he really smelled like.

“Go see him again. Tell him how you liked the incense or something. I’m sure it would make his day.”

“Mn...I’ll wait. Until I have to get more…” Damn Tomoyo could read him like a book.

Almost a month would pass. Kurogane was running low on his incense and the amount of tips he got had increased. “Huh, I guess environment means a lot to people. Interesting what smell alone can do for a customer’s mood.” He looked at what he had left. “Running out. Guess I could use some more.” He nodded, agreeing to himself as he put on his coat and locked the door to his forge.

His thoughts ran about Fai. He wondered if he managed to get his brother’s scent off him. If he was off suppressants. What if he was in the middle of his heat? Kurogane just wanted to smell him. To touch that golden hair of his. It looked so soft. Would it be even softer without suppressants? God why was this Omega on his mind? He didn’t have any scent but…”Ah…” He was at the shop already. Kurogane took in a deep breath and stepped inside.

“Hello! Welcome!” The voice rang like a clear chime. “Oh! It’s you!”

Kurogane looked at him. He was practically glowing. Did the suppressants affect him that much? He supposed it would have if the other was taking it since he hit puberty. “Uh...hi…” He barely got out as he approached the counter, getting closer to him.

Fai was practically vibrating. He could smell the other so much better now! He smelled amazing. As Kurogane approached him, he started to blush, face hot with excitement. “Did you...did you like the incense?”

“I did. The customers are happy and leaving better tips on my commissions. Thank you.” His voice was more steady. His pride and confidence as an Alpha made sure of that. He had to look impressive. “I’m almost out so I would like more.” Kurogane took in a deep breath and nearly growled. It was nothing like before. That strong scent of Yuui’s was there but not like before. Not as overwhelming. Tomoyo was right, they were similar but Fai’s was definitely more floral. Made sense given his powers. 

“I see. Yes I can get you more.” Fai moved around the counter and went to go get more sticks for Kurogane, passing by the Alpha as he did so. 

The man held back from just grabbing the other and scenting him. Instead he admired him from afar. Taking all of him in as the Omega he truly was. That hair looked softer and shinier. Kurogane licked his lips. Thinking about biting that pale neck, probably soft as hell too while his fingers would run through that tempting hair. 

When Fai turned back around, Kurogane straightened up a bit, watching him. “So um...I never got your name. If you’re going to be regular here with the incense I would like to know it.”

“Kurogane Suwa.” He said immediately, without thinking. His brain continued to function without a filter at the next sentence. “Would you like to get dinner sometime?”

“Eh?” Fai froze at the offer.

Shit. Of course he wouldn’t want to go. He’s been an actual Omega for almost a month. He’s probably scared. Scared of a big scary Alpha like me. Stupid Kurogane. Stupid!

“I don’t mind.” Fai replied, making Kurogane look at him in shock.

“What?”

“But can we wait until after I go through heat? It should be coming soon. Tomoyo said as much.”

“So she is a regular here huh? Wait...you know I know the Princess?”

“I can smell you on her.” He nodded and fidgeted. “And yes. She visits often. Loves my flowers apparently. With her power she can tell. I guess Omega’s powers kind of spike when they’re in heat. But...is it ok? Can you wait?”

Kurogane swallowed and nodded. “Y-yes. I can wait. This will be your first heat right?”

“Yeah. I’m nervous. Especially since my hormones have been suppressed for so long.”

“I know you probably won’t need me, given your brother is an Alpha and all but if you need something of mine for a nest I can give you something.” Kurogane was talking without a filter again.

“You’re awfully kind to a person you’ve only met once before.” Fai chuckled. “Not to mention asking me out.”

Kurogane blinked and was about to retort that he was being kinder than most Alphas but then he told himself that Fai had probably zero clue what society was really like. “Listen, Fai. Don’t take this the wrong way but...my kindness is rare. I won’t lie. You’re attractive as hell. Your voice is nice and you smell nice. Now that you’re not on suppressants, the Alphas that come in here will notice you more. Dating doesn’t really happen until an Alpha scents an Omega. I want to take you out before doing that. I want to get to know you. Alphas usually don’t wait long for Omegas. It’s usually yes or no. And even then that may not happen if an Omega is out in the public while in heat.” He explained.

“I’m a family friend of the royals. I protect Princess Tomoyo when she’s out of the office. I was given that position for a reason. I’m strong but I need a good heart to tend to her. Especially when she was younger. They needed an Alpha who would protect her and be good to her. I was trained and raised to be that way for that sole purpose. It is in my nature to be kind to those who I like. And I like you. Right now it’s because you’re a pretty Omega with a nice smell. But I want to give myself more reasons.”

Fai looked at him as he listened to everything Kurogane had to say. Even after getting off his suppressants, Yuui had kept him sheltered. He told him about nesting and lubrication but that was about it. Nothing about how Alphas acted around Omegas in heat. Or how mates treated each other. “I see. I understand. Please tell me more during the dinner.”

“As long as you tell me more about yourself.”

“Deal.” Fai smiled at him but then stepped back when Kurogane unzipped his jacket and set it on the counter. “Uh…”

“You can borrow it for your nest. It’s not as strong smelling as a shirt would but variety in Alpha smells might make you feel more comfortable. I know it was for Princess Tomoyo. She had a mix of me and her sister in her nest. I would give you my shirt but we’re not that close and I know your brother would probably freak out. Give it back to me when we meet for dinner.” He looked at him and then grabbed one of the pens that was offered when people signed receipts. Kurogane took Fai’s hand and lingered. His skin was so soft. Sighing, he wrote down his number. “Let me know when your heat is over and we can coordinate a dinner together.”

“S-sure…” Fai looked at his hand with the number written on it. His heart was pounding. Getting excited. A few of the vines that grew around the rustic building grew a little more. Kurogane gave him a curious look. “Sorry. My magic gets like that when I get excited.” He gave him a pure smile.

Kurogane blushed and his heart swelled at that smile. Pride welling within him. “Oh...I see. Ah right I need to pay for the incense.”

“Mn...right.” Fai nodded and went behind the counter to ring him up. “Thank you Kurogane, for your business.”

“You’re welcome. Take good care of my jacket.” He smiled at him and Fai nearly melted. He left and as soon as he was gone, Fai took the jacket and breathed into it.

“Mnn...mnnn…” He blushed, leaning against the counter and slid down. He was feeling hot. All he could think about was Kurogane. He felt something wet trickle down his thighs. “Crap…” Fai fumbled for his phone. Yuui was out grocery shopping. “Yuui...mnn...it started. Yeah. Okay I’ll close up until you get back. Yeah I can get it started. You did? Thank you. Can you tell Tomoyo? Thank you. Yeah I’ll see you soon.” Fai hung up and stumbled up the stairs, clutching to Kurogane’s jacket while he made the rest of his nest. He managed to get halfway through it before he just had to curl up and be incapacitated.

Yuui came home minutes later and finished the nest before making dinner and getting water for his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai experiences his first heat.

Yuui was not happy about the jacket that mingled in with his own clothes. He didn’t like that it was the one that Fai desperately clung to. But now wasn’t the time to be mad. He was just glad he wasn’t rutting. Fai’s scent was so damn strong! It was distracting to him. “You need to stay here until it stops. It’s probably hitting you like a freight train right now and will last about a week” Yuui ruffled Fai’s hair. “The door will be locked at all times unless I’m here.” He pulled up a bag and set it down near Fai. “These are toys you can use to ease the ache. Your instincts will kick in soon and you’ll know what to do.” He leaned down and kissed his brother’s forehead. “Once it’s over we’ll see if you want to go back to the suppressants.”

“Mnn…” Fai shivered a little and curled up. “Okay…” There was nothing that he wanted more than to have Kurogane here with Yuui. Both of them. Comforting him. Taking care of him.

Once Yuui was back to tending to the shop, he pulled out his phone and texted. ‘Hey...it started right after you left. What timing huh?’

Kurogane didn’t look at his phone until he closed shop, having been working on a staff for somebody. He blushed at the message. ‘Real lucky. I don’t know your scent so I couldn’t tell if you were in pre-heat or not. I was just...really excited to smell you. To know what you smell like.’

‘Did you notice a difference? Apparently it’s subtle between identical twins.’

‘Yeah. Your brother’s was really strong last time so I could tell. You have a more floral tone and his is more of a spice. You handling it ok?’

‘Yeah. I just really ache. Is rutting this bad? Yuui just clings to me a lot when he’s rutting.’

‘Our rational thinking is off and we ache too, but it doesn’t bed us like heats do. It only gets worse if we’re near an Omega in heat. Do you have something to ease it?’

‘Yeah. Yuui bought me some things. I’m a little embarrassed to use them.’

‘Don’t be. If you don’t do anything you’ll be hurting and you won’t be able to sleep or eat. Use them.’

‘Okay. I’ll try.’

It was quiet for a good hour after that. When Kurogane’s phone buzzed after that, he chuckled at the message.

‘Omg’

‘Feel better?’

‘Omg Kuro’

He blushed at the nickname. ‘Told you you’d feel better.’

‘I feel amazing...I feel so relaxed. With the suppressants I felt like there was a knot in my body. Like there was something missing or something. But this…’

‘You feel more natural huh? Like your fulfilling your role? If you’re like this with just a toy I can’t imagine how good it feels with an actual mate.’

‘Pervert!’

‘I’m an Alpha. Even without you around I’m going to get excited when an Omega is excited. Especially if they’re excited about sex while in heat. If anything, you’re the pervert telling me how you feel.’

‘I can’t help it! I have no one else to talk to…’

‘...you don’t have any friends?’

‘I work at the store all the time. When we have days off, Yuui and I are always together and people tended to stay away because he’s protective.’

‘You two really are inseparable huh?’

‘We were orphaned when we were little. Because I’m an Omega, Yuui took care of me. We both had to work since we were little and he worked extra to afford suppressants for me. He made a promise to Mom to keep me safe and he held that to the letter.’

‘The Collapse?’

‘Yeah…’

‘Lost both of mine too. Dad was protecting the Empress. Mom protected me.’

‘I guess meeting someone that’s an orphan that’s our age isn’t surprising.’

‘Unfortunately no. But I guess it’s not something we just talk about…’

‘A lot of people died. Of course we don’t talk about it. Especially when it’s etched in our minds. That gaping void in the sky. I never felt such terrible dread and fear.’

‘I never saw fear in my father’s eyes until that day.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Same. I should let you rest. Let me know when you’re better.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane and Fai go on their first date

They would talk back and forth through text during the week. While Kurogane wasn’t there in person, Fai enjoyed the company of having another person to talk to. He was happy to, at least, have made a friend. Yuui was against it. Especially since Kurogane was an Alpha. Fai didn’t care though. Kurogane was nice and he smelled nice.

Two days after his heat was over he texted Kurogane. He had waited to recover, by Yuui’s recommendation, before going out. Fai was grateful he took it as even after his heat he was exhausted and slept half a day and ate quite a bit. He had to bathe and wash everything.

_‘It’s over and I’m cleaned up. Going out shouldn’t be a problem right?’_

_‘If you’re all washed up yeah. It should be fine. Your scent won’t be as strong, so you won’t grab a lot of attention. An Omega who isn’t clean after heat can still smell like they are so it can cause a lot of problems. Especially if an Omega is homeless.’_

_‘Makes sense. That’s why there’s shelters built specifically for abused and homeless Omegas.’_

_‘Right. I’m free tonight if you just want to grab like coffee or something.’_

_‘Sounds like a plan. Shop closes at six here. You?’_

_‘Five. I’ll pick you up. You don’t go out often right? I don’t want you to get lost and run into trouble.’_

_‘Yeah. Thank you.’_

They didn’t talk until Kurogane came into the shop about five minutes before the shop closed. “Hey. I’m here.”

“Oh hello Kurogane! We’re just cleaning up!” Fai greeted with a bright smile. Brighter than the one he usually gave customers. That’s how he knew Fai was genuinely happy to see him.

While Fai was counting money, Yuui was sweeping and he approached Kurogane. “There better not be a mark on him when he gets home.” He hissed. “The only reason I’m trusting you with him is because he told me you used to guard the Princess.”

“I still do, but her work place is high security. She placed me in the job of a forger unless I’m called.” He looked at the other Alpha, sizing him up a little. “And how you treat your brother isn’t right. Sheltering him in a bubble like this.”

“You don’t understand why I do what I do. And hopefully you never do. I’m all for Fai making friends, but not Alphas.”

“Your aura is getting intense, Yuui. Please settle down. Kurogane won’t hurt me. He’s not like the other Alphas. He has control.”

Kurogane gave the elder twin a victorious smirk while the other huffed. “Fine. You get coffee and you come right back.”

“Yes brother.” Fai agreed and wrote down their totals for the day and put everything in a safe that was charmed. “All done!”

“Hold on.” Yuui set the broom aside and took one of his scarves, wrapping it around Fai’s neck. “For safety. And for comfort. Going to parts of town you aren’t familiar with can be scary. Even with someone like him by you.” He nodded to Kurogane.

Nodding, Fai left with Kurogane, staying by his side as he took in the scents of so many people. “It’s been so long since I’ve been out like this, with someone I don’t know very well. I think I was still living on the streets as a child.” He chuckled a little.

“You talk about your childhood so casually. I can’t imagine it was nice.”

“It wasn’t. But it’s a part of my life. A part of who I am. I’ve accepted what happened. I guess it’s easier to deal with...knowing that so many of us went through that kind of life. Yuui and I were one of the lucky ones that managed to make something of ourselves when our magic manifested. That’s all I can ask for.” Fai sighed.

“Speaking of your magic. Do you lose control when you’re in heat? The only Omega I know besides you is Princess Tomoyo and since her powers don’t manifest in a physical or visible form, I can’t tell. But with you...do the plants grow more?”

Fai looked at him and chuckled. “Yeah. You should have seen our building. The vines covered almost all of it outside! Yuui had to close the shop and calm me down so I could get the vines under control.”

As Kurogane watched Fai talk, he watched his eyes light up. He listened to how his voice sounds. Sweet and smooth. How he might sound when he’s in heat and needy...WAIT NO. Patience. He needed to exercise patience! But holy hell. His hair looked so soft and wavy. That would just fall so easily into place if he ran his fingers through them...or pulled it….STOP! Temptation got the better of him as Fai was talking, his hand reaching up to touch a bit of his hair and brush it back. Fai froze at the touch.

Shit.

“Kurogane?” Fai looked at him, curious and confused more than frightened.

“Ah...s-sorry. It looked...soft…” He said the last part quietly before looking away and walking again. “We’re almost there.”

“Okay…” He started to walk again but a little behind him as he touched the hair that Kurogane touched. But it didn’t last long, as Kurogane slowed down so he could catch up to him.

“Don’t walk behind me. I can’t keep an eye on you. Stay at my side alright?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Kurogane assured him, remaining quiet after that and arrived at the cafe.

“Oh! I know this place! My friend and I come here a lot.” Fai beamed at him. “I love their mochas here.”

“So you do have other friends?”

“Yeah. Just one. An Omega with an Alpha twin like me. Except he’s the oldest and the Alpha’s the youngest. He knew I was an Omega when he came into the store given his magic.”

“What kind of magic does he have?”

“He can read auras.”

“Huh...passive but useful. Interesting. His brother?”

“His spells can enhance individual body parts. Throw a stronger punch or kick. He doesn’t use it much. Prefers his sword. He’s a bounty hunter but you wouldn’t tell by the look of him. Can’t tell that he’s the Alpha brother either. He’s got a sweeter look than his older brother.” Fai chuckled a little then ordered his coffee and sat down with Kurogane after their drinks were made.

“Have you decided to be heat buddies?” Kurogane asked, sipping his black coffee.

“Umm...what do they do?” Fai asked him, flicking a bit of the whipped cream off the top and sucking on his finger. It elicited a shiver from Kurogane as he caught a glimpse of that cute pink tongue.

He cleared his throat. “Well, first…” He moved and pulled the finger out of Fai’s mouth. “Don’t do that. I may have self control but I still have limits. You’re pushing them.” Kurogane warned, giving Fai a rather smoldering look. “Second, heat buddies are unpaired Omegas who help each other through their heat. Usually a close friend.” He explained. 

“We haven’t discussed it. To be honest, I’d rather deal with it alone. I’d feel bad being a heat buddy with Syaoron when he has a crush on my brother. It might be painful for him to be in heat and see me, wishing it was Yuui.”

“Makes sense. I wouldn’t want that either. Does Yuui know?”

“Probably not. Brother is so obsessed with keeping me safe he probably hasn’t noticed. I’m hoping that being off the suppressants and seeing an Alpha will help him break away. I’m not weak anymore. I can keep myself safe.” Fai sighed, looking down at his coffee. “I love brother but lately I have felt that he’s been suffocating me. My stomach has been twisting when I smell him now that I’m off suppressants. I’m sick of the smell. How he smells. It’s why I got so excited when you came in. Usually other Alphas don’t get to me. But you...your smell caught my attention and ever since then I wondered what I was missing out on. I’m so glad I went off the suppressants.” Fai looked at Kurogane, who was staring at him intently. He blushed and chuckled. “I’m sorry. It’s our first outing together and I’m spilling my guts to you.”

Kurogane moved and put a hand on Fai’s arm. “No. It’s fine. That’s the whole point of this. To get to know each other.”

“I just...I feel so safe around you. I trust you.” The blonde admitted and it made Kurogane blush. He could feel his instincts aching. The Omega wasn’t in heat but he had this urge. 

Getting up, Kurogane moved to sit next to Fai and hugged him, neck brushing up against Fai’s. He shivered.

“Uh...Kurogane?”

The man froze and realized what he was doing. Immediately he pulled back and cleared his throat. “S-sorry...I couldn’t help myself. I just…”

“What did you do?” Fai rubbed his own neck and he could smell the other strongly.

“I...I’m sorry. I scented you.” He hurried to the other side of table again. There were a few murmurs of pda and how the couple needed to get a room.

“Scented?”

“It’s like...hrm...when an Omega is important to an Alpha the Alpha scents them. Like a temporary mark. It’s not a bond mark. It just shows that…” Kurogane blushed. “That the Omega is seeing someone but they’re not ready to bond yet.”

Fai blushed and looked down, hiding the smile he had. “Is that so? Then...I’m happy. I want to keep seeing you Kurogane.”

The Alpha tensed, almost cracking his coffee cup. “Really?” He cleared his throat and despite scenting him, he could smell Fai’s pheromones and it was making his head foggy. “I want to keep seeing you too.”

Fai showed him his smile and Kurogane gave him a rather lovesick gaze. There were a few giggles. ‘Love sick.’ ‘So love sick.’ ‘Wish I had an Alpha that looked at me like that.’

The pair finished their coffee and Kurogane walked Fai home. Halfway through, he took Fai’s hand, making the other blush and lean against him. At the shop, he saw Fai too the door and looked at him. “So…”

“So…”

“I’ll see you again? At least before the next heat?”

Fai chuckled and squeezed Kurogane’s hand. “I hope so. I hope more than once.” He looked up at him. “I’ll text you okay?” He hesitated and just as he was about to move away, Kurogane pulled him back in and gave a soft peck on his lips.

Kurogane could smell the other’s pheromones flare up in excitement. He held his chin as he pulled away and rubbed his lower lip. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you later then.” He finally moved away and walked away while Fai stood at the steps of the store, staring.

He clutched his chest, heart pounding as Yuui opened the door. “Fai? Your aura is going crazy. What did he do?”

“Something amazing.” He said softly as he slowly wandered into the building. “An amazing spell.” Fai sighed and touched his lips.

“You reek of him...he scented you?”

“Yeah...he did…” Fai hummed, rubbing his neck. “He’s amazing.”

“I don't understand what you see in him.” Yuui scoffed, his jealousy and protective nature obvious.

“You're an Alpha. Of course you wouldn't understand.” Fai smiled as he looked down and Yuui had to admit something. He had never seen his brother so happy and relaxed like this.

“Fai?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you...unhappy with me? You look so happy thinking about that Alpha…”

“What? No! I'm not unhappy with you. I’ve just...felt suffocated and trapped. I love you as my brother but I am an adult. An adult Omega who has been on suppressants his whole life. I felt trapped. Stifled.”

“I see. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I know why you did it. I don't blame you. I'm not mad or holding a grudge. You wanted protect me from the world that would condemn me. But we have the Princess helping us! Helping me! And her personal guard chose to date me. An omega that was bred and raised to not be so aggressive around omegas. You don't need to worry so much.”

Yuui listened to his twin and nodded. “I see. I guess...my own Alpha instincts got the better of me. Perhaps I have been stifling myself as well…” He smiled at his brother and kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep. I will be with you soon.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning when Fai texted him.

_I just realized...I forgot your jacket! Just another reason to see you soon, huh?_

Kurogane replied almost immediately.

_It’ll have to wait. Guard duty._

“Ah...so the princess is out today.” Fai mumbled to himself before curling back up to his brother. It was still a few more minutes before they had to get the shop ready.

Kurogane sighed a little as he put away his phone.

“You never sigh. Is everything alright?” Tomoyo asked as they sat next to each other in a car.

“Fai forgot my jacket. I’ll have to see him soon.” He told her, leaning away from her as she leaned in.

“.....you’re rutting.”

“Mn.” He grunted in affirmation. “I lost control on our date last night and I scented him without even thinking. I’ve never done that before…” 

“Oh? Was he okay with it?”

The man shrugged. “Didn’t seem to mind. I’d like to think that I laid out the fact that I’m not a forceful Alpha enough for him to not be afraid to say something if he was bothered by it.” 

“Please do take your time though. You can’t be too careful.” Tomoyo couldn’t help but worry that the pair would bond before she could get Fai to control himself. He was getting better and making great progress but still emotionally unstable at times. If they bonded too soon, Fai could end up hurting Kurogane.

“What do you mean?” He looked at her, suspicious.

“Yuui is still warming up to the idea that his brother is off suppressants and is seeing an Alpha unfamiliar to him. Yuui has a strong sense of protection and a deep imprint on Fai. Mate too soon and Yuui could be at your throat.” She advised. “We’re fortunate you, who was trained and raised to have more self control, were the one to have an impact on Fai.”

“...you know an awful lot about these twins.”

“I visit a lot and Fai is very social despite his upbringing. He makes fantastic tea too. I’d have him as my florist if he wasn’t so dedicated to the shop. You’ve seen what he can make.” Tomoyo smiled at him. “Plus, since I know you, he can’t help but talk about you and ask how you’re doing.”

Kurogane blushed a little. “He talks about me?”

“Often. Mostly about your scent.” She giggled, though relieved to get off the topic as to why she knew so much. It seemed like the two were good for each other. If Kurogane found out about Fai’s powers too soon, he may leave. Even if he was a kind hearted Alpha, a powerful Omega could be terrifying to his basic instincts. “Anyways. See him in a couple of days, after you’ve hit your peak. You should have better control of yourself then.”

“Hn…” Kurogane pulled out his phone. _Three days. I’m rutting._

_Oh…_

_We’ll make it a date?_

_Will you be okay to do that? I can give it to Princess Tomoyo._

Kurogane paused and swallowed, debating what he should reply. With a tint on his cheeks, he typed back. _But I want to see you again._

There was a long pause after that and Kurogane worried he had said the wrong thing. But his phone buzzed minutes later and he looked at it as he got out of the car with Tomoyo. _I don’t know any other place but the coffee shop. You’ll have to find a good spot._ Kurogane smirked a little.

_No problem. Work now. Text you when I’m off duty._


	8. Chapter 8

Kurogane was fidgeting. He didn’t know why Tomoyo was going out but as they entered an incredibly large building, fitted to the walls with security cameras and alarms he was starting to guess. “This about The Collapse?”

“Yes. The researchers are having me take another look at the readings. We have to ensure it wasn’t caused by a magician in our world. If it is, then we need to capture him and put him away. If it’s not, then we need to work on something to protect our people. Teach the Alphas to properly handle those dangerous anomalies. We can’t let such devastation happen again.” Tomoyo’s fists clenched. “And if it is a magician here, he will see the fullest extent of justice for the genocide he committed.”

Kurogane kept his space, the scent of an angry omega getting to him. “Did it just kill adults?” He asked her, softly. “We are orphans, Fai and his brother are orphans. Did it kill just adults?”

“No. It got children. But given the protective nature of parents, a lot more died and left many orphans. It came and killed and destroyed then vanished. More than anything, I want to know more about those anomalies. Those summoned energy spirits that assaulted us. If we can understand their nature then perhaps we can make our own as a counter defense in case it happens again.” She had a magician in mind. One who would leap at the chance to use his destructive powerful magic to protect and save. But he needed time still. It had only been a month.

“Those things were strong. Even your sister couldn’t make something like those things.”

“True, but the very fact that they exist means it’s possible to make them. I do have someone in mind that could possibly conjure up something similar.”

“Really? Who?”

“Secret.” She spoke in a firm tone that told Kurogane that he shouldn’t pry. “And they haven’t had proper training, so it’ll take time before they’re actually ready. I just know they have the magical power to do it. To ask them now would result in disaster.”

“I see.” Kurogane grunted as he watched her look over the readings and the properties that the magic consisted of. 

“Not to mention all the understanding that is necessary to recreate something like this. To understand the magical properties is advanced. You usually need a doctorate in this area of study and years of field work. They haven’t even harnessed basic control yet.”

“Mn…” The guard grunted in response. “Are you sure this will be the right person?”

“They’re very kind. And with the training I have given them, they have a burning passion and desire to know and control. Once they can handle controlling themselves, everything else will come easy.” She assured him as she pulled out a notepad and took notes of the things she read, mumbling to herself. 

They were there for an hour. Tomoyo talking to the scientists and taking notes while reviewing footage of the disaster before leaving for the day.

“Did you get what you needed?” Kurogane asked her, turning his phone back on.

“Yes. For now. If I think of something else I’ll call you again.” She affirmed with a nod. “Once I’m back at the office, I’ll let you go and you can deal with your rut in peace. You seem a lot more on edge than you have been before.” She couldn’t help but smirk. “Is it because you have an Omega now?”

“He…” Kurogane flushed and glared at her. “We’re not...he’s not...mine...not yet.” He told her as he phone buzzed and found that Fai had texted him a selfie surrounded by bright blue morning glories, his smile as pure as ever. He almost broke his phone he was gripping it so hard.

The drive was achingly long and the walk home even longer. Tomoyo was right. This rut was more intense than his past ones. There was only one difference in his life and it was Fai. An Omega he was actually serious about. 

He wanted to smell him again. He wanted to know every element of his pheromones. To lick and suck at his flesh. To feel his slick on his dick and thighs. To hear him beg to be knotted. 

But. But...he wanted to see him smile. To see those eyes glimmer with joy and love. To feel those soft, gentle hands, in his own large calloused ones. Kurogane wanted all of Fai. He wanted to see the other working. He probably hummed and sang while he gardened and grew such bright and beautiful things. An apt opposition to Kurogane’s own work environment of ash and steel and stone.

He pulled out his phone and stared at the picture that Fai sent him, his hand going down to rub himself through his pants, eliciting a grunt from his throat. Kurogane soon undid his pants and his hand quickly dove down to ease the ache of his growing erection. “Fuck…” He growled out, thrusting into his hand, eyes shut tight as he thought about that blonde omega. “Fai...fuck Fai…” Fuck he wished he had something that belonged to the other. A piece of clothing. A scarf. Something so that Kurogane could bury his face in it and inhale and bite into it, pretending that he was bonding with Fai. His hand quickened its pace as he snorted and grunted and growled, feeling that knot form in his fist. “Yes...fuck Fai you feel so good. I’m gonna knot you...and you’ll be mine...fucking mine.” 

That’s what he wanted. More than anything. For Fai to be fucking HIS. No other Alpha would treat him well. Not when he was an adult so clueless about mating. Many Alphas would take advantage of that. Abuse him and then treat him like that’s how it was supposed to be. Kurogane didn’t want that to happen.

“Mine...mine...you’re all mine...fuck...Fai...FAI!” Kurogane growled out as he releases over his hand and the sheets of his bed. “Fuck…” He panted softly and swallowed, letting himself calm down before he got up to clean up. Yes it would be best to stay away until his rut settled down. There was no way he could see Fai the way he was now.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn’t go completely silent from Fai. Despite not being able to see him, the plethora of selfies and pictures of flowers he sent helped Kurogane get through the few days of aching for him. It was more than enough fodder whenever he felt an urge hit him.

After three days, Fai called him. “Kurogane? I wanted to see if you’d still be okay to see me tonight? If your rut is still bad…”

“I have a better hold of myself. I should be okay for a dinner date.” He said even though Fai’s voice sounded like heaven right now. A siren’s lure of tempting things he could not have. “I know a quiet place we can go to. Serves sandwiches. Sound good?”

“It sounds lovely. Pick me up at seven?” Fai had training with Tomoyo.

“Sure.” Kurogane agreed and managed to get through his day with the reward of a date with Fai in sight.

He arrived at the shop as the sun was setting and knocked on the door. Fai answered it and Kurogane almost bit his lip. Fai’s scent was even better like this. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at him. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” He smiled and handed the man his jacket. “I’m ready to go. Bye Yuui! See you tonight!” Fai called out to his brother, who shouted back.

“If you hurt him I’ll know!” 

“Yeah yeah!” Kurogane huffed and took Fai’s hand leading him out the door and down the road. He kept the other close to him. As much as wanted to just bring the other home and touch him and scent him until it triggered a heat out of him, Kurogane had to keep control. He didn’t want to scare Fai or incite an Alpha sibling. 

Fai, meanwhile, was trying to suppress a blush. Kurogane’s pheremones were strong and it was hard to focus on anything but him. This commanding Alpha let his presence be known with his size and intense gaze. There was a little voice in the back of his mind, telling him to show his neck to the other. To completely submit the very moment Kurogane commanded it.

“Fai.”

The Omega jumped and almost presented his neck right there but instead looked up at Kurogane. “Y-yes?”

“We’re here.” Kurogane informed him and the blonde blinked, looking ahead of him.

“O-oh…”

“You ok?” Kurogane asked softly, putting a hand to his head. “You’re not going into heat are you? I’ve heard that Omegas who have been on suppressants can have their heat cycle completely messed up for a while. It wouldn’t be surprising if you started again.”

“Trust me...you’d know if I was in heat.” Fai gave him a reassuring smile. “So this is the place huh? Looks cozy.” He mentioned, stepping inside with his hand still attached to Kurogane’s. 

The pair ordered their food and ate and talked. Fai brought up Kurogane’s guard job but he had to turn it down with the excuse that it was top secret. Civilians weren’t allowed to know. The meal went by too quickly and when they left the small bistro, Kurogane could see the disappointment in Fai’s face. “Let’s go to the park. Let our stomachs settle before I take you back.”

He could feel Fai’s tension relax and he nodded in agreement. “That sounds nice.” Fai smiled at him and the pair walked silently near each other, Fai leaning into his Alpha.

It was dark when they got to the park. Stars showing in the night sky. Fai sighed as he looked up at them. “When we were little, Yuui worked hard and after a lot of saving and working, he bought me a book about the stars. I read it a lot when I was little. We both did. It was the only way we learned how to read and write until we got older. Even then we’re not that smart. When my powers manifested, I bought a book about plants, because I knew I would have to learn because it would be my only way of making a living.”

“You’re not stupid, if that’s what you’re saying.”

Fai chuckled. “Yuui and I aren’t book smart. Our reading level is low. We can only do basic math so that we can run the shop but that took another amount of time of saving money and buying a book for ourselves. We don’t know much about the world or how it works. Content to our little bubble...but…” He smiled. “You just had to come in a pop that, didn’t you?” Fai squeezed his hand.

Kurogane had a look of panic. Was Fai mad about him interfering with his life? “Fai I’m sorry if I-”

“I’m glad you did.” Fai interrupted him. “Yuui has calmed down a lot. I’m hoping he’ll start noticing Syaoron.” He said, looking up at the night sky. “Tomoyo is helping me focus on my powers more. She says I’m only using a fraction of what I could be using. So it means our shop will be better and maybe we can add a whole greenhouse! It would be nice. I want to grow so many beautiful things.” He blushed at the thought and it only intensified when he felt Kurogane reach up and brush some of his hair behind his ear.

“Well, you’ve grown one beautiful thing already.” He said, feeling his more manly self ready to vomit at what he was going to say next.

“And what is that?”

Kurogane leaned in close to his face. “Yourself.” He said softly before kissing Fai gently.

It didn’t last like that though. Fai kissed back with a surge of energy and passion, unable to control the whimper of need from escaping. This caused Kurogane to growl a little and pull him into his arms. He guided Fai behind a tree off the path in the park and let out a sigh. “Fai...neck…” It was a soft command one that gave Fai a choice to obey or not. Part of Kurogane’s training was about controlling that Alpha voice of his, especially since he was serving an Omega princess. He had to maintain a certain tone in intense moments, specifically moments like this one with Fai, and moments of lost temper.

The blonde shivered, too overwhelmed by instincts to even understand the tone. All he heard was a command. Soft or not. Immediately he showed his neck to Kurogane and gasped when he felt that hot mouth on such a sensitive part of his body. He could hear Kurogane growl and grunt and huff, trying to breathe in all of Fai. 

Kurogane licked at his neck, his rut getting the better of him but he kept a mantra in his head to NOT BITE. It was hard though. Fai must’ve taken a shower before the date because he tasted sweet. His pheromones were amazing too. He could figure out the base scent like this. Tea. Black tea. With cream. That’s what it reminded him of. And yes. There was that floral smell. Floral. Floral. Purple came to his mind. Lavender or lilac though? He pulled back a bit and licked along the base of Fai’s neck, eliciting the most sweetest of noises. Lilacs. Definitely lilacs. His head was swimming as he moved to brush his neck against Fai’s, marking him.

Fai was lost in all of this. His instincts controlling him. Years of suppression ensured he had little control of himself. Which wasn’t good. His one month of training had not yet prepared him for this and his heart was racing. They needed to stop. He could feel his power surging. Fai blinked and tried to snap out of it but his body was malleable, under Kurogane’s control, and he couldn’t find his voice. He felt vines crawling up the tree behind him. “S-stop…” He squeaked out, knowing Kurogane couldn’t hear him like this. “Kurogane...stop…” His heart was racing faster, out of pleasure and panic. Fai gripped the front of Kurogane’s shirt and started to curl into himself. “G-get away…”

Kurogane heard him this time and looked at Fai. “Fai? What’s...ah! Your skin…” He touched along Fai’s arm. It was coated in frost. “What is…” He looked up and the tree he had pinned Fai against had grown immensely, covered in vines and moss. “What’s wrong?” Kurogane tried to embrace Fai, worried more than anything.

“Get away!” Fai managed to shove him some few feet away before his body burst out a radius of icicles around him, which soon melted when he erupted into flames. People took notice and began to panic, and by the time Fai had settled, police were already there. Panicked, Fai had encased himself in cocoon of ice, shining from the magic still erupting from his system.  
Although confused and overwhelmed, Kurogane stayed there after he got a hold of Tomoyo. He showed the police his identification as the Princess’ personal guard and requested that she come first before Fai got taken anywhere.

When she did arrive, she let out a sigh and spoke to the police. Fai would be taken in, but not charged. More than anything, he needed to be registered as a dangerous omega and have the extent of his powers examined.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kurogane asked Tomoyo while they waited for Fai to calm down. Tomoyo had set up a soothing barrier around him.

“You would have had him contained. He’s emotionally unstable. To separate him from his brother would have done more harm than good. I also didn’t think he would be this receptive towards you. What happened?”

“...” Kurogane blushed. “We were...making out.”

“He’s been off the suppressants for a month and has had one heat. He’s probably very sensitive to even something like that. I didn’t think you would move that fast.”

“Neither did I.” He said softly. “But I just...I lost control. I never lose control…”

“You must really like him.” Tomoyo ruffled his hair. “Do you still like him? Knowing what he is now?”

“As an Alpha, I’m terrified that an Omega is stronger than me. As Kurogane...I do like him.” He admitted, staring at the ice formation. “He’s the magician you had in mind, isn’t he?”

“...yes but I know he isn’t ready. There’s still a lot left to do.”

Kurogane sighed. “Yuui is going to throw a fit.”

“I’m going to tell him what happened after we get Fai contained. If he shows up now, his own emotions as a catalyst will only make Fai’s current condition worse.”

Kurogane chuckled. “It makes sense now...why Yuui was so protective of him. Why he masked Fai’s scent and put him on suppressants.”

“If you had put it all together a month ago, what would you have done?”

“I would have contained Fai. Get him registered and everything. Allowed the stigma to continue.”

“And now?”

“I just want him to be happy. I want to make sure he’s safe.”

Tomoyo smiled at him. “Good. I’m so happy to hear that. Go talk to him. He’s probably scared about you rejecting him more than anything. The barrier should have soothed him a bit by now.”

Sighing, he looked at the formation and then got up. He entered the barrier and pressed a hand against the ice. Cold, yes, but Kurogane would tolerate it. “Fai. It’s me.” He felt the ice get colder and thicker. “Don’t. You’re okay. We’re okay. I’m not...I’m not going anywhere. As an Alpha, sure, it’s scary knowing you’re stronger than me but...I know you better now. We’ve only been out together a couple of times but when you text me...I smile. A little. I know you’re gentle. You just want to grow flowers and live your life like a normal person. I’m not leaving.”

He felt the ice thin a little. “What...will happen?” Kurogane could hear Fai’s voice echo through the chamber walls.

“You will be taken in, but thanks to Tomoyo’s intervention you won’t be arrested for being unregistered.”

“Unregistered?”

“It’s law that Omegas with destructive or powerful magic be registered so that society is aware. It’s...terrible I know. You’ll be given a pin you have to wear everywhere. Destructive Omegas are rare, so it lets society know.”

“Why should it matter?! I lost control! So what?! Alphas lose control all the time don’t they?!” Fai cried out, spikes coming out of his shell. “But that’s expected isn’t it? I’m not being marked because I’m dangerous, I’m being marked because it shows that I’m an Omega that can fight back! Society isn’t scared that I’ll hurt them, they’re scared that I won’t be submissive!”

“Fai that’s not-”

“You’re using your position as my Alpha to try and contain me! To make me submissive!”

Kurogane’s eyes widened at the accusation and then they narrowed before he punched the ice, cracking it. “You know damn well that isn’t true! Where the hell did that come from you damn idiot! If I wanted to use my position as Alpha to control you, you’d already have a bond mark from me! I would have already made you truly mine! I would have already made you break down this damn block of ice but I’m not am I?!” His voice was shaking, trying not to use the full of extent of his Alpha voice. “Dammit even now I’m holding back even though I’m fucking pissed that you think of me like that! Because I don’t want to control you! I don’t want a subservient Omega. I want Fai.” He pressed his head against the ice. “I know you’re fucking scared. You’re scared that every aspect of the life you love is going to be changed and controlled without your say but Tomoyo and I aren’t going to let that happen.” Kurogane assured him.

“You’re going to be registered. You will have to wear an earring for the rest of your life telling people that you are an Omega with powerful magic. I would like it if you wore it with god damn pride though. You should be proud that you have all that magic and strength within you. Be proud that within you contains thousands of possibilities. Unlimited potential. You can save and help people with that magic of yours. A storm can destroy, sure, but the rain can stop droughts or put out fires. Your plant magic can renew forests and bring back homes for endangered animals. It can provide wood and food for people who lost homes. If anybody can show that the mark you’ll get means you hold something wonderful, it’s YOU, Fai. Show that to the whole damn world. And if you won’t, then I will stand right beside you and boast it.” Kurogane was shaking, not believing that he was saying all this sappy shit but DAMMIT, he liked Fai and he wasn’t going to lose him.

“I’ll be coming to the station with you. They’ll test the extent of your powers to the best of your ability and register you. After that, we’ll take you home and have a talk with Yuui. Tomoyo will still train you. I will still be there for you.” He then explained and he felt the ice melt. Once it was gone, Kurogane went to Fai and embraced him.

After that, he was taken down to city hall in a police car but no cuffs. Kurogane insisted. Meanwhile, Tomoyo got the daunting task of informing Yuui of the situation. She went to the shop and rang the doorbell. A few moments and Yuui answered. “Princess? Ah...Fai isn’t here.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here.”

Yuui paled. “What happened? Did that Alpha hurt him?! I’ll kill him if he hurt Fai!” Panic was immediate and Tomoyo quickly took a hold of his face and hushed him.

“Fai is alright. He and Kurogane got a little intimate and Fai got too excited. They were not bonding. They were kissing. He lost control. Nobody got hurt but there were witnesses. Kurogane was smart and called me and presented his identification as a royal guard. Fai’s safety was his priority. Fai is downtown in city hall. He’ll be tested for his magic and be given a marking, indicating his status. He’ll be there for a couple of days and I’ll make sure he’s treated well.”

Yuui was shaking. “If it was somebody else...Fai needs to go back on suppressants. If it was anybody else…”

“That’s why it has to be Kurogane. If it was anybody else Fai would be treated poorly. This why Kurogane is the best Alpha for him. Hiding him away again will be pointless. He was seen. His power was exposed. Society knows about him now. It might affect your business, but I’m sure your regulars will be forgiving.” Tomoyo sighed. “Get some rest. I’ll see if you can visit him tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -crawls out from the depths of FF15 hell-
> 
> -slides this in-
> 
> -crawls back into FF15 hell-
> 
> -whispers- idk if I'm gonna finish this...sorry...I love you all...I'll do smut but there probably won't be a story after that...


	10. Chapter 10

Yuui was there early in the morning, Kurogane was in the corner of the lobby with a blanket, sleeping.

“You’re the twin brother right? Sir Kurogane told me you’d be coming in.” A tall man with long, silky hair spoke up from the front desk. “I’m the Chief Officer, Ashura. Fai is under my care per Sir Kurogane’s request. We’re good friends and entrusted Fai to me. He’s resting right now. It seems like he expended a lot of energy last night. Kurogane got him to relax though.” Ashura nodded to the man in the corner, who was just starting to wake up. “I’ll get coffee ready for you two and then we’ll check on Fai before we begin any tests.”

“How invasive are these tests?” Yuui asked.

“We’ll take some blood to further our research as to what causes an Omega to have such immense power, but other than that, we’ll hook up some sensors on him and video tape him through various filters like infrared and x ray to study the causes and extent of his powers.”

“So a guinea pig.” Yuui pouted.

“Not at all. We’re no subjecting him to any kind of experiment. We’re studying him. Measuring him. Then letting him go. That reminds me, as his brother what powers do you possess?”

“I’m a catalyst...I have plant magic but its more or less I feed off his primary power while amplifying his own. If you’re testing him...I should go.”

“This facility is built to hold powerful magicians. It can handle the both of you.” Kurogane grumbled out, approaching them. “Besides, I’m sure it would ease him if you came and checked on him. Come on.” The guardsman pulled out his id and went to the secured door. Checking the id and his fingerprint, the door opened and Kurogane let Yuui in first before entering himself.

Fai was contained in a room. Large. The space probably necessary for the extensive powers. He was not bound, much to Yuui’s relief. The twins instantly brightened at the sight of each other, though a thick glass separated them.

“We can talk to him through the speaker here.” Ashura explained and Yuui hurried over and pressed the button.

“Fai? Are you alright?”

“Yes. I'm fine. Kurogane helped a lot. Are you okay?”

“I'm a little upset and worried but...Princess Tomoyo promised you won't get hurt. They are going to run some tests on you…”

“Are you capable of reaching the max level of your magic, Fai?” Ashura asked him, receiving a head shake.

“It only reacts that when I'm feeling powerful emotions. Like grief, anger...love, and lust. It's not bad when I'm in heat but…” He blushed a little. “I lost control last night because I was overwhelmed with pleasure and emotions of love and connection.” He explained, turning red and looking away from Kurogane.

“I see. We do have drugs that will amplify your emotional state, but I do not think you'll give your consent to that. Perhaps...a replication of last night?” Ashura suggested, which made Yuui scoff and Kurogane make a noise of questioning. “I am suggesting you two make out.”

“Oh…” Kurogane swallowed, looking at Fai. “Would that be okay?”

Fai blushed more and nodded. It made Yuui scoff more. “I'm assuming Yuui has to leave, given his power?” Fai asked.

“Yes. And to give you some privacy. The cameras will still be filming but I will lower a metal screen to close off the window, once Kurogane gets in there.”

Fai nodded and Ashura guided Kurogane into the room. Once the window was covered, Kurogane looked at him. He looked nervous. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I don't want to take anymore drugs that change my hormones…” He looked down a bit. “I’ll warn you once I lose control again. Please stay far away okay?”

Kurogane gave him a worried look but agreed. “Alright.” He heard the door open and Ashura came in with some sensors to stick to Fai before leaving.

“Whenever you two are ready.” Ashura told them through an intercom and Kurogane embraced Fai.

“I know just flat out kissing you wouldn’t do us any good. So talk to me for now.”

He sighed and buried his face into him. “You still want to stay?”

“I told you last night right? I’m staying. I want to take you on another date soon.” He smiled as he felt Fai bury himself into Kurogane’s chest. “You smell great, by the way. Of tea and cream and lilacs. I want to smell it again. Soon.” He moved to nuzzle into Fai.

Fai blushed a little and smiled a little. “You smell like ash and steel. But I’m sure it’s more from the forge. You come to see me right after work, right? No shower right?”

“Yeah. Sorry if you don’t like it.”

“No no. It smells nice.” Fai sighed, blushing. “What you said last night...did you mean it?”

Kurogane played with Fai’s hair. It was beautiful. Soft and wonderful. “I meant all of it. Especially about your power.”

Fai looked down, taking Kurogane’s hair. “...do you truly mean it? That my power can help?” He was shaking. “Cause I want to help. I don’t want to want to hurt anybody, Kurogane.”

The Alpha noticed the room started to get cold.

“I’m so scared Kurogane...I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to hurt people!” Fai started to curl in on himself, a thunderstorm circulating over his head. “I’m so scared! That people will hurt me! That they’ll hurt Yuui! I don’t...I don’t want this power! Take it away from me! Get away from me!”

Well, this was not how Kurogane wanted Fai to lose control but it was a stressful situation. Being essentially marked as a danger to society would put a lot of burden on Fai, not to mention not being sheltered by his brother anymore, and being off suppressants...even emotions were going to be overwhelming. It became too dangerous for Kurogane to be near Fai and he backed away.

“Wow...what a potpourri of powers…” Ashura’s eyes were wide with wonder. “It’s almost beautiful. He might be the strongest mage in the world with these numbers! We’ll have to run them.”

“If people find out what his strength is, it’ll be more problematic.” Yuui sighed. “I ask you only reveal this information to Princess Tomoyo. I’m proud my brother is so gifted but it would cause a panic and it might destroy our business.”

Kurogane grit his teeth and clenched his fists. No. He tried to reason with Fai. “You won’t hurt anybody! Because you have me. You have Yuui and the Princess. We’re there beside you so you won’t lose control! So you can learn to control your power!”

It was pointless though. Fai was gone, lost in his own mind. In his own state of panic. The control was gone. What was simple but intense elemental magic soon became something Kurogane only saw once before in his life. Fai’s gentle eyes intensely bright. A light emanating from them as balls of prismatic energy, shining bright with vivid colors started to dart around the room.

In the observation room, the readers were shorting out. “This is bad. These waves...they’re just like the energy we picked up from the Collapse. We need to contain Fai. Now!” Ashura moved to the microphone. “Kurogane! Get out of there!”

“But-”

“His energy is the same as the Collapse. It’s too dangerous!”

Kurogane looked up at Fai and grit his teeth. He ran to the door and into the observation room.

“What’s happening? Is he aware?” Kurogane looked at the detectors that were still working.

Ashura shook his head. “Due to the stress and panic, he had little restraint. That expression of worry finally opened the floodgates and the surge of power knocked him unconscious. We’ll have to wait until his body tires out at this point unless we can get Princess Tomoyo to calm him down.” He picked up the phone and called her.

Tomoyo came within minutes, but after assessing the situation, she concluded this was out of her power. “This is raw power. The orbs would just break any kind of shield I can put up. And since he’s unconscious, calming him wouldn’t do anything. We will have to wait out until his body collapses.”

Yuui didn’t like the sound of that, but if that was the best decision, he would wait with the others.

It would be a half hour before the energy levels started to decline. Ashura took a look at his heart rate. “It’s dropping. Dramatically. Call an ambulance. His body is all out of order from that outburst. As soon as the energy level dwindles more, he needs to be taken care of.”


	11. Chapter 11

Fai jolted awake, eyes staring at a ceiling, sweat rolling down his neck. 

“Fai…?” It was Yuui’s voice. 

“Y-Yuui?” His eyes slowly moved to see his brother. He was okay. Of course he was okay. He wasn’t...near… “K-Kurogane…?” Fai then asked, dread overwhelming him. His heart racing, making the heart monitor beep.

“Shh...shhhhh…” Yuui moved to hold Fai’s hand and kissed his forehead. “He’s okay. He’s okay. He got away from you.”

“I...he got away…? What...happened…?”

Yuui shook his head. “Calm down first. I’ll get Tomoyo and Kurogane in here. You need to remain calm.” He pulled out his phone and called Kurogane first. “It’s Yuui. He woke up in a panic. Worried about you.” There was a small bite of jealousy in his tone. “Come over as soon as you can. I’m calling Tomoyo too, don’t worry.” He hung up and took Fai’s hand as he called the Princess next. “Your Highness. It’s Yuui. He woke up. Mmm...in a panic but there was no magic. We’ll talk once you get here. Yeah, Kurogane is on his way. Thanks. Bye.” He hung up his phone and kissed Fai’s forehead once more. “How do you feel?”

“Tired...very tired.”

“You were out for two days, brother. That’s understandable. Stay put. I’ll get the doctor and some water.” Yuui got up and left, leaving Fai alone and confused.

It didn’t last long and the shroud of anxiety lifted when he saw Kurogane enter the room. His face lit up and Kurogane offered him a gentle smile. “You...you’re okay…” Fai’s eyes welled up with tears. “I...I felt this surge of energy and blacked out. I thought...I thought…” He started to cry but moved to wipe his eyes. His hands felt rough. Why?

The blonde pulled away his hands and gasped. Small bits of prismatic shards, embedded into his skin like scales. Beautiful but horrifying. Fai pulled up the sleeves of his hospital gown and saw it dot his skin. Making it glimmer. Kurogane remained silent as Fai examined the rest of his body. Everywhere. He looked up at Kurogane for answers.

“You lost control. Completely. Your magic overwhelmed you and you fell unconscious. The magic didn’t stop, fueled by your emotions. It only stopped once your body began to, essentially, shut down. Your heart started to fail and we rushed you to the hospital. You were safe to transport at that point but your body was in overdrive and like a protective system, your magic encased you to preserve you until it recovered a bit. It covered you in this...glass. A prism. Your body...it was strange. You absorbed it and it left you with these in your skin.”

“I lost...control...again…” Fai wrapped his arms around himself as tears fell to his gown. “Why are you here?”

“...what?”

Fai bit his lip and looked at Kurogane, fear and loneliness in his eyes. “You saw...I almost…” The shards in his skin glimmered, reacting to his emotions. “I’m...a scary Omega. An Omega that is stronger than an Alpha...any other Alpha would would run away from me. Want nothing to do with me. Why...did you come?”

“Because I like you, Fai. I want to help you. I want to see you smile again. It’s a rush to see someone so powerful. You lost control, yes, but I want to see just how beautiful you are when you ARE in control. I want to help you get there.” Kurogane sat on the edge of the bed and took Fai’s hand, kissing it softly. “I’m not going anywhere. I told you before and I’ll tell you again. I’m not going and you’ll have to chase me away if you want me gone.”

Fai looked at Kurogane and let out a sob of relief and happiness. “Oh Kuro...thank you. I’m sorry our date got ruined, though.”

“Well, the whole point of a date is to get to know someone and I sure learned a lot about you.” His words managed to get a chuckle out of Fai and so, the Alpha relaxed. Reassurance went a long way and Fai needed the support system. Not that Kurogane was doing this out of obligation or pity. He was deeply invested in Fai on sn emotional level. No other Omega had made him feel the way Fai did.I could kill you. Why are you here?!” He raised his voice, pained and anguished and Kurogane’s instincts told every ounce of his body to move and protect Fai but he couldn’t.

Nobody was hurting Fai but his own anxiety and it chewed Kurogane up inside. I destroyed him. He was thankful they were not bonded. Not yet. Because he knew this feeling would be a hundred times worse if they were mates.

“Fai?” Yuui stepped in with a cup of water in his hand and the doctor behind him. “I told you I called him over…”

“Why did you come?” The younger twin looked up at Kurogane. “I almost killed you. Why won’t you leave?”

Kurogane remained calm, despite the pain he was feeling. “Do you want me to leave?” He then asked and he saw Fai tense more, wrapping his arms around himself tighter.

“No…” He barely uttered but Kurogane heard him.

“Then I’m staying.”

“...”

“It’s not your fault that our society doesn’t teach those with greater power how to control it. Especially Omegas. Suppressing it or even just labeling you doesn’t fix the problem. It turned you into a clueless adult. And yeah, maybe everything would have just been fine and dandy if I never got involved. But seeing you as you are now...you were a ticking time bomb. All the suppressed magic…” Kurogane reached out and touched the shards in his skin. “It would have eaten you alive.”

Fai looked at him and then looked at the doctor, concerned. The man nodded. “It’s sincerely a wonder, though not a miracle, that you lived to this age without you bursting like you did two days ago. It’s probably due to the business that you run, that relies heavily on advanced plant magic, that the pressure has been kept at bay. But even then, as we know, your outburst did put you in harm’s way. Thankfully, your natural instincts knew you were in danger and preserved your life to the best it could without you knowing how to do it. Once Princess Tomoyo gets here, we’ll discuss how to properly expel your magic without harm and in healthy ways.”

The doctor continued. “You’ve exhausted yourself. You rapidly regain your energies after use, unlike normal magic users who are limited in their energy, depending on their stamina. But for now, your body is too exhausted to recover, so it’ll be a couple of days still before you can use magic again. I do warn you, another outburst like that and I don’t think you’ll be waking up from it at all. Your heart was greatly strained and damaged. Using so much magic in a short amount of time will kill you. On the other hand, suppressing your powers like you did can also put an incredible strain on your body as well. Going back to the fact that you used some of your magic on a regular basis may have staved off any symptoms that would have developed otherwise.”

“For now, you’re on bed rest until your energy restores itself naturally. After that, you can continue working at the shop but strenuous activity should be avoided. Tomoyo will take care not to push you during your continued training.”

Fai fidgeted for a moment, biting his lip, and then blushing. “When you say strenuous activity…”

“Ah yes…” The doctor got the hint. “Your brother mentioned you’ve been on suppressants up until about a month ago and experienced a rather tame heat.”

The Omega wouldn’t have called it tame, personally, but his body was sensitive.

“Your hormones will fluctuate, so the intensity will vary. It will be your call as to determine how intense your heat is during that week. If you can satisfied with toys and a well built nest, then I believe your body will be fine. However, if it becomes too much for you to handle, an Alpha will be necessary.”

Quickly, Yuui turned possessive, “Wouldn’t the intensity of the sex hurt Fai’s heart?”

“Not as badly as it would if it was under the pressure of an intense heat. If anything, mating would calm Fai's heart. Mental stress can hurt the heart a lot more than you think. Besides, physical activity like sex is not as big of a strain as the pressure of that outburst. As an Alpha, I doubt you would understand.” The doctor explained. “As an Omega myself, I can tell you when I have an intense heat without my Alpha, I want to die. It’s an incredible burden, both physically and mentally, and can be rather traumatizing if not handled properly. If the heat is too intense, Fai will need an Alpha to relieve that pressure and that pain.” The doctor looked directly at Kurogane. “Great care needs to be taken so that the Alpha needs to be aware of Fai’s condition during sex. Pace yourselves. Despite how much you'll want to do it, I only recommend once a day during the heat. Twice but only if there is a significant break between each session. At least eight to twelve hours. If it brings some relief to your concerns, we can attach a wireless heart monitor to Fai that will not only beep if it goes above a set rate, but also send you a message. To you and to his Alpha.”

Yuui pursed his lips. “Very well.”

When all was agreed, the doctor set up Fai with a wireless heart monitor. A quick little surgery to make sure the monitor didn’t fall off. Wiring embedded into Fai’s skin.

Tomoyo didn’t arrive until the next day. She had been delayed, going over the readings Ashura managed to salvage from the damaged machines. When she entered, she was glad to see Fai awake and Kurogane present. “I assume the doctor went over all the health information with you yesterday?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good. Then I will go over all the magic information with you. I wasn’t able to come yesterday, given the findings from the readings Ashura gathered. They’re nearly identical to the readings on the day of the Collapse.”

Panicked, Yuui quickly spoke for his brother, “I was with Fai that day. He didn’t release any kind of energy like that! His powers didn’t even develop. We...we were only toddlers when that happened.” There was a grim silence then, as both of them lowered their heads.

Tomoyo moved and pat Yuui on the head. “I understand your concerns. If Fai had been at the right age to have his powers develop, the instant correlation would have been made. But he wasn’t. We know this. However...I do want to express curiosity. We don’t know the source of this magic, but Fai’s power is the same. Did anything happen during the Collapse? Specifically to Fai? I’m asking because if there was something during the Collapse that affected Fai, it may have affected others too.”

“Those lights of energy. The ones that killed our parents and so many others…” Yuui bit his lip as Fai looked at him confused. “One found us, it was strange. Like it was looking for something. It wasn’t random or wild like the others. It spoke in some language. Echoing. Resonating. I was terrified but Fai...Fai was entranced. As it spoke, he approached it…”

“Yuui what are you-”

“-he held the light and it solidified into a crystal. The same kind that covered Fai and riddle his body. It shattered and the pieces entered him. It didn’t leave a mark. Fai collapsed. When he came to, he didn’t remember anything. I never told him, because as long as he was alive and okay, that’s all that mattered. When his powers manifested and he showed more than one element, I didn’t even recall that moment, since powerful Omegas aren’t unheard of. Looking at this now...looking at the powers he’s displayed...there’s no doubt it has something to do with that time.”

Tomoyo furrowed her brow in thought. “A parasite of some sort then? Fai do you truly not recall any of these events?”

He shook his head. “No I don’t. This is news to me.” Fai looked down. “I don’t blame Yuui for hiding it. Especially since he didn’t think it would ever come up.”

“I see. We will continue looking into it. Rest for now. Training once you are better.” Tomoyo nodded to all of them. “I apologize for coming here and running out but I have other business to attend to. I will take responsibility for the bills as my get well gift.”

The twins looked at each other. “Princess you don’t-”

“No. You have enough to bear in regards to Fai’s health. You do not need the financial burden either.”

“Thank you...Princess Tomoyo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great debate about deleting this chapter and the ones after it because I thought it would be too much. Then I remembered I'm writing this for myself...plus it's necessary for certain relationship developments and I'm too tired/lazy to come up with new ways to write them up. So -gestures wildly to this mess-


	12. Chapter 12

Fai was released from the hospital a few days later. He eased back into a normal life with working on the shop while bearing an earring on his right ear. A golden apple with laurels. The Golden Apple. A symbol of discord. A symbol that he was an outlier to the norm. Fai hated it. It felt heavy on his ear and his damaged heart. A few regulars who were alphas stopped coming to the shop.

The Li twins were a sight for sore eyes and Syaoron, bless his heart, was able to convince Yuui to take a walk with him while Fai entertained the younger Alpha. It was a breath of fresh air. He hadn’t seen Kurogane in quite a few days and it was starting to concern Fai. “Maybe I actually did scare him off.”

“I doubt you did. He was away from work for a while and, like you guys, he takes commissions. I’m sure his work is piled up and he’s trying to make up for lost time. The world doesn’t stop because his Omega is in the hospital.”

“I’m not his. And he’s not mine.” Fai said, the tone of disappointment in his voice. “We haven’t bonded.”

“Yeah but is he seeing any other Omegas?”

“No.”

“Are you seeing any other Alphas?”

The look Fai gave Syaoran was enough of an answer.

“Then you belong to each other. I mean...he seems very dedicated to you. At least from what you’ve told brother and me. Sakura and I haven’t bonded either but we agree that we belong to each other. The fact that you miss him so much shows how close you two are. It’s been a short time but he’s stuck with you through the worst of it all. He’s not letting his instincts get the better of him. I mean no offense, Fai, but I do wonder what he sees in you that makes him so dedicated. You’re a great person but what got him so infatuated with you?”

“A question I’ve been asking myself for a while.” Fai looked at his hands. He had covered up significantly since he got home. The customers noticed but the less they saw of his mutations the better.

Syaoran looked at him and took Fai’s hand. “I’ll say it again. If he hasn’t run now, he won’t run ever.”

Fai’s face softened but it turned as he heard the door open.

“Ah…” It was Kurogane and his eyes darted to the hand holding Fai’s and the scent of an Alpha. “Am I interrupting something?” He looked over at Syaoran.

Syaoran removed his hand and stood, moving closer to Kurogane so that he could pick up on Sakura’s scent. “You must be the famous Kurogane. I’m Syaoran Li.”

“Your Omega friend?” Kurogane asked Fai.

“His Alpha little brother. Their names are a little confusing. This is SyaorAN and his older brother is SyarON. Is everything alright?” Fai asked him as he stood, but keeping his distance.

“I finally got done with my backed up work. I haven’t been texting you either so I wanted to come over. Did you...not want to see me?”

“N-no! It’s not that. I just...figured you didn’t want to see me, after everything.” Fai tugged down the sleeves of his long shirt to hide the shards but there was no use in hiding the ones embedded in his face and neck.

“Why wouldn’t I? Don’t use the excuse of your damn powers either. We’ve established that I don’t care about that.”

Fai fidgeted and glanced over at Syaoran. The Alpha got the hint and left to go fetch his brother and Yuui. Once he left, Fai looked at him. “I don’t understand…”

“Fai, I like you. A lot.” Kurogane was red to his ears.

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you like me? What have I done that’s made me attractive to you? I’ve done nothing to win your heart?”

“Does it need to be like that?” Kurogane noticed the shards glimmer. His emotions were getting to him. “I noticed your appearance first. Yes. My initial attraction to you was based on your appearance. But I got to know you. You had a harsh upbringing with just you and your brother. But you never gave up and made something of yourself. And despite all that, you hold no malicious thoughts to a world that didn’t help you. You decided, instead, to give it beauty with your flowers. When you came off your suppressants, you looked brighter, like you felt the world again. I wanted to see more of that brightness. I wanted to be the cause of it.”

Kurogane paused and looked at Fai. “Why do you like me? I haven’t really done anything special either.”

“You...smelled nice. You’ve been so kind and understanding. Instead of taking advantage of my clueless nature or running the moment you found out I wasn’t a passive. Even some of our regulars who are Alphas...they…” He fidgeted with his earring. “They’ve stopped coming. They’d take one look at the earring and they...they’d cancel their order, or just leave.”

“I’m not afraid of you. Because I know you’re a good person. You don’t want to hurt anyone with those powers.” Kurogane reached out and gently ran a few fingers through Fai’s hair before cupping his cheek. “They can’t see the good in you. They can’t see Fai. They just see another Omega. When you recover enough, I want to take you on another date. Your heat will be coming up soon, won’t it?”

“Yes. And brother is preparing to be more protective but I…” Fai blushed and leaned into Kurogane’s hand. “Can I have more of your clothes?”

“You can. On one condition. You trade me.”

“Trade?”

“My ruts are usually tame but since I have an Omega that I want to mate with now, it’s become stronger. It would ease my frustrations if I had a few things of yours that had your scent. A couple of shirts or a scarf or something like that.”

Fai went bright red. “You…”

It Kurogane a moment to realize what he just said. “Ah...of course with your consent. And if your heat is too strong for you to handle…”

“And what if it’s not too strong? What if I want you to be there, strong or not?” His gems glimmered. A warning.

“Fai…” It was a quiet warning of concern but he relaxed when he saw the tears fall freely. Part of Fai’s recovery was not bottling emotions until it became overwhelming. “Fai.” Kurogane reached out and stroked Fai’s face and the blond leaned into it. “Talk to me?”

It took him a few moment before he found his voice. “I just...want to live normally. Not have all these decisions made for me. I thought I found that when I stopped taking the suppressants. But now every aspect of my life has to be controlled, either because of my heart or my magic. I don’t want this, Kurogane…” Regardless of the expression, ice started to form a wall around Fai.

Kurogane moved and looked at Fai. “No no no. Fai. No. Look at me. Don’t close yourself off. No. No. Listen to me. I’m going to ask you a question and it’s okay if you say yes. Do you want to go back on suppressants? It would shut your heats down again and you wouldn’t have to worry about it. It wouldn’t have to be...regulated.”

The blond bit his lip before trembling and shaking his head. “I don’t...I won’t be able to smell you as well. You wouldn’t be able to smell me as well. But...I don’t know Kurogane. I’m scared. I’m scared I’m going to hurt you. I’m scared that I’m going to be selfish and that’s going to end in disaster. I don’t...I don’t want to bond with you and have it end with me killing you!” Fai sobbed out, hands going into his hair and pulling at it. His heart monitor started to beep.

The forger moved again to pull Fai in close and release calming pheromones to the best of his ability. “Then we wait. Unless the heat is too much, we wait. We wait to bond until you have control. You’ll keep up your training with Tomoyo, right?”

Fai sniffled and nodded.

“Then we’ll wait. I’m...heh...I’m happy that you want to bond with me but can you wait? You’re thinking about how in control you are right now and that’s not a lot. But we’re not going to mate right now. We’re going to mate when you’re in control. If that’s a month or a year later, we can wait. Understand?”

Another nod as Yuui and the twins hurried through the door. “I got a text about his heart rate. Is he alright?” Yuui asked Kurogane.

“Yeah. Just a small panic attack. He’s calming down. Can you release some calming pheromones? It might bring him back down easier.”

“What happened?”

“He’s scared.” Kurogane explained that Fai was afraid of hurting or killing on accident because he was selfish.

“...maybe he should go back on suppressants.”

Immediately Fai tensed up in Kurogane’s arms and whimpered. “No.” Kurogane looked at Yuui, dead serious. “His choice to be sexually active or not is the one true freedom he has right now Yuui. Let him have it.”

“You are not his mate. I’m his brother. I’m closer to him! We’ve grown up together! I know my brother way better than you!” The stress of the Omega that meant the most to both the Alphas was stressing them both out, which in turn was stressing Fai out.

The Omega let out a sob and his monitor beeped again and Syaoron stepped in, releasing warning hormones as he peeled Fai off of Kurogane. “That is enough out of both of you. You’re stressing him out even more.” He reached up and rubbed at Fai’s neck. “Shh...shhhh...I offer myself to be his Heat Buddy. If they are too intense, I’ll step in as a relief until Fai has better control. What say you, Fai?”

The blonde Omega took a while to think about it and nodded. “O-only if I ask, okay? If I ask for Kurogane, I want Kurogane.”

“I understand. Now the both of you hot heads need to cool down. Kurogane go home. Brother, why don’t you fix Fai some tea or cocoa while I join Yuui for another walk for him to cool down.”

Syaoran nodded and took Fai from his brother. “Come here. Do you have something comforting? Chamomile?” He asked as he lead the young twin to the kitchen.

The elder twin looked at the similarly older twin and guided him outside before slapping him. “Your brother complex will be the death of him. He’s an adult and you can’t just...shelter him anymore Yuui.”

The Alpha was shocked that an Omega slapped him like that, but Syaoron had always been a headstrong Omega. “Don’t you dare...slap me again.”

“I’ll slap you as much as I want if I think you’re being stupid.” He huffed, crossing his arms. “You’re going to kill your brother if you keeping getting possessive and overprotective of him. He doesn’t like being smothered by you, he’s told me as much when we’ve gone out together. Have you not even noticed how he looked a week off his suppressants? There was and is so much life back in his eyes. It’s like a whole new world was opened up to him after he wriggled out from under your thumb. Caging him again will slowly kill him.”

Yuui scoffed. “It’s better than him dying quickly through his freedom and mating.”

“So you’d rather watch your brother slowly die out of misery and suppression? You need to see a therapist, Yuui, if you think that’s the better option. If you think that it would be better to see the joy your brother has experienced be slowly sapped out of him because you can’t stand the idea of him being happy.”

“How dare you! I want nothing but happiness for my brother!”

“Then why do you want to hold him down and keep him from achieving that happiness that he wants?”

“Because it might kill him! I just…” Yuui wrapped his arms around himself. “I want Fai to be happy but...I want him to be alive to enjoy that happiness for as long as possible. I can’t protect him from his condition and my only solution is to keep away from anything that might make it worse…I don’t know what to do, Syaoron.”

The young Omega move and put his hands on Yuui’s cheeks. “You need to have faith in your brother. Your brother is not a fool who will blindly rush into something. He thinks about it. He calculates the risks. You’re talking like he’s some...sexual degenerate, when that’s not the case. He’s well aware of what risks mating poses at this time in his life and will make the proper calls, even during his heats. You’re treating Fai like an infant who can’t do anything on his own. You need to let go of that mentality, Yuui. Your brother is an adult. He is an adult Omega who has a wonderful Alpha of a brother there. He has Kurogane who has been nothing but supportive. Has he ever hurt Fai? I may have just met the man but nothing about him says anything about the Alphas I’ve met before. He’s the royal guard of Princess Tomoyo, right? I’m sure he will help take wonderful care of Fai. Not to mention you have the Princess...the PRINCESS, helping you out. You are not alone, Yuui. You are not alone in this crazy world anymore. You need to stop shutting Fai and yourself in like you are. You need to open up. Fai took the step and opened the door and over the threshold but you keep trying to drag him back inside and lock the door. Step out with him. I can guarantee his recovery will be a lot faster if you did that.”

Yuui looked at Syaoron as tears started to fall. “Why are you doing this? You’re Fai’s friend…”

“I’m doing this because I am Fai’s friend. But I’m also doing this because I’m selfish.”

The blonde gave him a questioning look.

“I’m tired of the Alpha I’ve wanted for years ignoring me in favor of his brother.” Syaoron looked directly into Yuui’s eyes and he chuckled at the confused look on the Alpha’s face. “You’ve never noticed have you? It’s okay. I didn’t really put in a lot of effort after I realized you had a massive brother complex. I got by by seeing Fai a lot. Since you used to scent him a lot, it was just like seeing you. So his company was sufficient. I enjoy Fai as a friend in general, don’t think that I was just using him. He’d let me see him after you’d have a rut and just cuddle with me. With him off suppressants, I’ve been missing out on that.” Syaoron moved to embrace Yuui and buried his face into the other’s chest. He took in a deep breath and sighed. “I need to follow in Fai’s footsteps...and finally work on stepping out into the world too. And work on getting what will make me happy.”

“Syaoron...I…” Yuui was shocked by this revelation, unable to move and embrace Syaoron.

“It’s okay...You need time right? I can wait a little longer now that you’re aware. I’ve waited this long. What’s a little more?”

The pair chuckled a little before separating. “I understand...that Fai isn’t the only one that needs help. I can try to look into therapy…”

“It might be for the best. Know that Fai will certainly support you all the way. I will, too.” Syaoron smiled at him. “Now...let’s get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's all I have stocked so back to writing when I can! Thank you for your patience!


	13. Chapter 13

Two quick weeks later, Fai was starting to show signs of his heat and Kurogane showed up with a few of his clothes the moment he saw the text from Yuui. “How is he?” The Alpha asked.

“Light fever and eating like a pig. He’s complained of some cramping but otherwise seems to be tolerating it. His heart rate is a little high but nothing worrisome. He told me you’d bring him some clothes of yours.”

“I’m surprised you’re letting me.” Kurogane looked at the elder twin.

“A quick slap in the face woke me up. I’m working on my own problems and learning that you’re a good thing for my brother. And for me.” Yuui smiled a little. “At any rate, Empress Kendappa gave Fai a get well gift that happened to be a large stuffed whale. Fai has been clinging to it like a koala for the last couple of days. I must send her a bouquet to thank her.” He looked at Kurogane.

“Mm...well keep me updated. We’re both set up to get heart rate readings from him, but I’ll leave it to you unless something comes up.”

“Thank you for not being possessive.”

Kurogane chuckled a little. “It’s hard. I can barely smell him but knowing he’s going into heat is making me antsy. It’s taking a lot of control not to run up there and see him.”

Yuui chuckled. “Trust me. I’m trying not to hover over him and mother him. I have to trust the fact that he’ll tell me what he needs and wants. I’ll call you if it gets beyond me and Syaoron.”

The smith nodded. “Got it. I’ll see you around after his heat then.”

“See ya.” Yuui waved as he watched Kurogane leave.

Two days passed without a call or text and Kurogane couldn’t help but pace. There were a few times where he received alerts about Fai’s heart rate but trusted that Yuui and Syaoron would help him.

Except...except near after his lunch break he saw the alert and it was higher than the previous one. He was concerned but did his best to put his faith in the others. Then, his phone rang. Yuui. Kurogane didn’t hesitate. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s hit peak. Syaoron has tried relieving him and he’s crying for you.”

“Did you give him my clothes?” He asked as he moved to put on his shoes and get the closed sign up.

“Yeah. But he started crying more. He wants you. Nothing will sate him.”

“I already closed up shop. I’m on my way.”

Kurogane hung up and rushed over there, knocking on the door to the flower shop and looking up at the window to the bedroom. He saw frost slowly coating it. Fai was losing control. When Yuui opened up, Kurogane nodded to him. “How bad? I saw frost on the window.”

Yuui shook his head. “If he so much as picks up on me or Syaoron’s scent he goes into a fit. Please hurry.” 

Kurogane nodded and went upstairs to the bedroom, quickly picking up on Fai’s pheremones. Looking at the door, the handle coated in frost, he knocked. “Fai?” He got out despite already feeling heavy. He saw the frost retreat from the knob and he opened it. “Jeezus...fucking cold…” The man shivered but the warmth of instincts, of Fai’s heat, started to warm him up. “God damn it’s strong…”

“Uuuu...Kuroooo…” Fai was stark naked, sweating and shivering in a nest of clothes that belonged to Kurogane, Yuui, and Syaoron. “Kuro...Kurogane….” He started to cry.

Unable to resist, the Alpha moved to embrace him. “I’m here...I’m here.” He moved to kiss him and then started to kiss and nip at his neck. “Shhh...don’t cry. I don’t like you crying. Gods you smell so good.” Kurogane started to touch Fai. “It seems like you’re a bit of a diva…”

“Mmm...don’t...tease…” He quickly wrapped his arms around Kurogane and nuzzled into him, taking in a deep breath of his musk. “Mnn...fuck…” Fai buried his fingers into Kurogane’s hair and gripped. “Touch me. Please…”

“Shhh...don’t be so eager. You need to calm down first. Your heart is going crazy.” Kurogane spoke calmly, even though he want to just tear into Fai and give him five or six bond marks. His main job right now was to calm Fai down. 

“It’s crazy for you…”

The man chuckled and licked at his neck. “Yeah...I know...Your brother told me…”

“Brother...is not enough. Syaoron is not enough...clothes not enough. Want...NEED the real Kuro.” He whimpered and shivered with some relief when he felt Kurogane’s hands rub his thighs.

Calloused fingers met wet slick and the Alpha groaned. “Fuck you’re wet…” He kissed Fai deeply, pulling away for just a moment to remove his shirt. Everything was becoming hazy the longer he spent swimming in Fai’s scent. He did have the mind to release some calming pheromones before nipping at the blonde’s neck, making him cry out and claw into his back. “Feisty…” Kurogane grinned as he reached down and touched Fai.

“T-tease! Please...Kurogane...don’t tease me...I’m already...so wet…” Fai begged, making Kurogane swallow. It was amazing just how strong Omegas were when they were in heat, bringing Alphas to their knees. Weak. So weak to their instincts. It seemed like they would never evolve out of this. Not when the scent and the pleasure was so fucking good.

Swallowing, Kurogane knew this wasn’t the time for foreplay. “Fine…” He removed the rest of his clothes and pulled Fai into his lap. His cock rubbed against Fai’s thigh, making the Omega whimper and try and shift. Kurogane immediately held him. “No. No…” The guard panted out, nipping at Fai’s collarbone. “Easy.” Kurogane helped Fai shift, getting the tip in before Fai moved too quick for him and slammed down. “Fuck!”

Fai cried out, the ice on the walls shattering in reaction to his spike in pleasure. He wasted no time in moving and slamming his hips down again and again, feeling the entirety of Kurogane’s girth. “Oh god yes!” His fingers ran through Kurogane’s hair before gripping tight, making his Alpha grunt in response.

Kurogane huffed, trying to maintain control but it seemed like having a sense of self was not going to work. When his beloved gripped his hair, that was it. He knew it was over. Eyes hazed over and quickly instincts took control. He lifted Fai up and pushed him back on the bed. One hand pressed on his chest to keep him down while he kept up the steady thrusts. “What a headstrong Omega...just because you have me wrapped around your finger every other time, doesn’t me you have a hold on me now.” He licked up Fai’s neck before trailing kisses down to his chest. Kurogane shifted, lifting up one of Fai’s legs as he slowed down, making his thrusts more meticulous. 

“Nnn...mnnn...Kurooo...Kurooooooo…” Fai whined, looking up at him, pleading for him to go faster.

“Nu uh...not with your heart. We do this my way.” He cooed, leaning forward to give Fai a deep and passionate kiss, shivering at the moan it elicited. Fuck Fai’s voice sounded so good like this. So needy for him. So melodic. Like he was singing his pleasures. Kurogane knew he was in deep for a while now but this was a firm reminder how smitten he was with the other. He pulled back and looked at his lover in his entirety, coated in sweat, eyes glazed over, face flushed and hair shiny with more sweat, making it look like shimmering gold. Yes, he was in so deep. Kurogane picked up his thrusts a little and leaned back down. “Fai...Fai...Fai...can I bond with you? Can I make you mine for good?” He nuzzled into his neck. “Please...please…”

Fai let out soft moans with each thrust and he tensed at Kurogane’s request. But not in a bad way. No. He was thrilled. His fingers went through that dark hair once more, making his lover purr. “Look...mnn...look at me…” He requested and he felt Kurogane’s head move a little and their eyes met. Hazy with lust and need, knowing there were more important things right now instinct wise but this surpassed everything. “Take me...make me yours.” He consented and immediately Kurogane’s lips were on his, wild and desperate and passionate. They were both elated. 

The thrusts turned more frantic and Fai started to cry out for Kurogane. They could feel the swelling at the base of Kurogane’s cock, making it harder to move. “Fai...Fai...I’m gonna…”

“Do it...bite me...bite me bite me bite me Alpha...give me your mark Alpha!” Fai demanded as Kurogane closed the space between them and bit hard into Fai with one more harsh thrust. The Omega cried out as he let out a dry orgasm, making him squirm a little. Kurogane released pheromones to help him relax while his teeth broke skin, which elicited a whimper. Fai tried to move a little but Kurogane growled, his jaw clenching tighter on Fai’s shoulder while his hands gripped the lifted leg. 

It took a few minutes before Kurogane’s instincts began to quiet, but when it did, he immediately let go of his mate’s neck, lapping up the blood and the fresh wound. He was still inside Fai and would be for a while. He pulled back to check on Fai to find a breathtaking sight. The crystals embedded in the blonde’s skin were shimmering, giving off a faint glow in reaction to Fai’s pleasure. Around them, the room had become covered in moss with bright blue flowers blossoming.

There was a shift and Kurogane’s attention went back to Fai. “Are you alright?” He reached down, touching Fai’s cheek. Fai let out a deep sigh and a weak smile appeared on his face before turning to kiss Kurogane’s hand.

“...’m fine...feels good...heart...doesn’t hurt.” Fai weakly beckoned the other down. “Lay with me…”

Agreeing that there wasn’t much he could do while still locked with his mate...gods Fai was his mate now...Kurogane laid down where they would both be comfortable and held Fai close, making sure the other remained safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
